El equipo Gai
by alienware64
Summary: Realidad alterna en la que Naruto ingresa a un nuevo equipo en donde ni Sasuke ni Sakura están en el. Parejas Neji/Ten/Naru. No me critiquen, sé que es un pésimo summary.
1. Gai Sensei

Hola!, en esta ocasión les vengo a traer mi nuevo fic. Es una historia cuya pareja principal es Neji/Ten/Naru. Espero que les guste!

Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Aclaraciones del fic:

**-Hablando, situaciones u objetos llamativos**

**-**_Pensando, frases del pasado de cada personaje_

**Capítulo 1 : Gai Sensei**_  
_

-**El día de hoy los tres son gennin** -comentó el nuevo jounin a cargo del equipo- **así que díganme ¿Por qué lo hicieron?** -interrogó con curiosidad.

-**Etto, sensei ¿A qué se refiere?** -preguntó confundido uno de los tres integrantes. La única chica del equipo suspiró resignada mientras su sensei se llevaba la mano al mentón.

-**Precisamente a eso** -dijo y a los tres una gota de sudor le recorrió la cabeza. Supo entonces que debía corregirse- **es decir, ¿qué los llevó a convertirse en gennin?** -dijo reafirmando su pregunta.

-**Preferiría no decirlo...** -comentó apartando la mirada uno de los muchachos.

El jounin lo observó unos instantes: era un chico de piel clara y cabello castaño oscuro, largo hasta la espalda y recogido en la punta por una cinta. Sus ojos eran blancos ya que poseía el Byakugan, una característica propia de los Hyuga. Vestía una chaqueta clara, unas pantalones cortos negros y unas sandalias azules. Llevaba vendado su brazo y su pierna derechos; además portaba dos bolsas con armas Ninja en su pierna derecha y en la cintura.

-**¡Mi sueño es convertirme en el mejor Hokage, entonces la aldea tendrá que respetarme!** -exclamó el otro muchacho llamando la atención del jounin. Al ver la energía que poseía aquel estudiante le hizo recordar a cuando él era joven.

Se percató de su apariencia: tenía el pelo rubio alborotado, tres marcas en sus mejillas y ojos azules claros. Llevaba unos pantalones naranjas y una sudadera naranja y azul, con el cuello de abrigo blanco levantado, así como espirales a los costados. Su protector era azul con la insignia de Konoha en la frente. Llevaba atada a la pierna derecha una bolsa con sus armas, y unas sandalias azules.

-**Hum** -pronunció el Hyuga en señal de burla. El rubio le dirigió una mirada de odio al tiempo que se ponía de pie y lo señalaba.

-**¿Cual es tu problema teme?** -preguntó señalándolo con ira.

-**No puedes ser Hokage sólo con desearlo, el destino se encarga de elegir desde su nacimiento a los candidatos aptos para ello. Un dobe como tú nunca podría aspirar** **a algo como eso...** -dijo causando que el rubio enfureciera aun más. Se acercó amenazante hacia él, quería golpearlo fuertemente hasta hacerlo entrar en razón. Por alguna razón fue sostenido por alguien que le impidió alcanzar su objetivo.

-**¡Jajaja! ¡La fuerza de la juventud es enorme en ti muchacho!** -exclamó con una carcajada que hizo que el rubio se calmara un poco y lo mirara avergonzado. La chica lo soltó de inmediato y se volvió a sentar en el banco de la terraza. El rubio la imitó haciendo un puchero que hizo reír a la joven- **Bien solo quedas tú...** -dijo observando a la única miembro mujer del equipo: tenía ojos marrones, cabello largo y castaño recogido en dos moños. Llevaba una blusa rosa sin mangas y pantalones azules oscuros además de una funda shuriken y vendaje en su pierna derecha.

-**¡Hai!, ¡mi sueño es ser como la legendaria kunoichi Tsunade!** -comentó mientras el hombre asentía.

-**Ahora que sé sus metas y sueños para el futuro solo queda..., ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto!** -exclamó chocando su puño izquierdo con la palma de su mano derecha.

-**¿Qué sucede sensei?** -preguntó la chica con curiosidad. Tanto el rubio como el Hyuga se volvieron a verlo.

-**Aun no conozco sus nombres...** -dijo haciendo que los tres se cayeran del banco, se pusieron de pie de inmediato mientras lo miraban con vergüenza ajena.

-**Neji Hyuga** -susurró el usuario del Byakugan, el sensei asintió memorizando su nombre.

-**Mi nombre es Ten-Ten** -dijo sonrojada la muchacha a lo que el hombre volvió a asentir en respuesta.

-**¡Y yo soy Naruto Uzumaki!** -exclamó atrayendo las miradas de sus compañeros hacia él. _"Es bastante ruidoso"_ -pensaba Ten-Ten mientras suspiraba. Neji solo gruñó algo inentendible para los demás.

-_"Este muchacho me agrada, tiene la energía necesaria para convertirse en un buen ninja"_ -pensaba el jounin mientras recordaba las palabras del Sandaime Hokage.

**-Flashback-**

Se habían reunido en el salón diplomático, los jounin serían asignados a equipos en aquel momento. Los cuatro observaban por la esfera de cristal a los alumnos que esperaban ansiosos los nuevos nombramientos.

-**Parece que a ti te tocará el equipo 8. Los miembros son: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Hinata Hyuga. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes Kurenai** -dijo mientras la mujer hacía una reverencia y volvía con los demás jounin.

-**Hai, por lo que puedo ver nos especializaremos en rastreo** -concluyó causando que el Hokage asintiera.

-**El equipo 10 estará bajo tu mando Asuma, espero que puedas con el nuevo trío InoShikaCho. Actualmente los tres miembros se componen de Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka y Choji Akimichi...** -comentó mientras su hijo asentía. El humo de la pipa que llevaba en su boca se mezcló con el del cigarro que fumaba su hijo Asuma Sarutobi.

-**De acuerdo, haré lo que pueda** -resolvió. Hiruzen Sarutobi (N/A el Sandaime Hokage) lo observó un momento y luego procedió.

-**Kakashi, a tu cargo estarán Sasuke Uchiha, Rock Lee y Sakura Haruno. Me gustaría que este año apruebes a este prometedor equipo...** -dijo causando que el jounin riera bajo la máscara.

-**Veremos si sobreviven a mi examen de supervivencia...** -dijo atrayendo las miradas de los demás jounin en él. El Hokage conocía aquel examen de Kakashi, aquel era el jounin más exigente.

-**Por último Gai tu equipo es el más... especial** -comentó y Maito Gai lo observó confundido- **estará compuesto por Neji Hyuga, Ten-Ten y... Naruto Uzumaki** -concluyó, el hombre entendió el asunto.

-**Ya veo, así que el jinchuriki del Kyubi...** -resolvió mientras Hiruzen suspiraba preocupado- **No se preocupe, ¡podré con cualquier desafío que me se imponga!**

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Volvió al lugar donde se encontraban percatándose de que sus alumnos habían notado que divagaba.

-**Ejem** -carraspeó el jounin- **en cuanto a ti muchacho, ¡me agrada tu actitud! ¡Puedo ver la que la llama de la juventud es enorme en ti!** -exclamó causando que el chico lo mirara sorprendido- **¡Continua así y te convertirás en un espléndido ninja!** -Levantó su pulgar dedicándole una sonrisa, el rubio asintió con emoción mientras sus compañeros lo miraban con otra gota de sudor que recorría sus cabezas (N/A la primera es casi al principio del fic).

-**¿Enserio lo cree sensei?** -preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos que hizo reír al hombre.

-**Claro que sí, ¡ustedes también serán grandes ninjas si entrenan constantemente!** -exclamó Gai mientras Ten-Ten asentía y Neji soltaba un "Hum".

-**Etto ¿Haremos alguna misión o algo por el estilo?** -preguntó Naruto ansioso de tener un poco de acción. El hombre volvió a carcajear por el entusiasmo del chico.

-**¡Mi nombre es Maito Gai y seré su sensei!** -exclamó y los tres chicos lo observaron curiosos- **¡mañana tendremos un duro entrenamiento!**

* * *

-**¿No es genial?** -preguntó de repente el rubio mientras caminaban. Sus compañeros se volvieron a mirarlo sin detenerse.

-**¿Qué cosa?** -interrogó Ten-Ten un poco molesta de lo irritable que podía a llegar a ser aquel inquieto muchacho.

-**El que seamos gennin, que estemos en el mejor equipo de toda Konoha y que seamos compañeros...** -comentó dirigiendo una mirada de odio a Neji quien mantenía su vista hacia el frente.

-**Te alegras por algo tan minúsculo como esto, realmente eres un dobe.**

-**¡Teme!** -gritó mientras Ten-Ten volvía a sujetarlo con fuerza y golpeaba su cabeza para que se quedara quieto.

-**Veo que tu novia te protege de nuevo** -esta vez la chica soltó a Naruto y fue sujetada por él para no golpear al Hyuga. Se había sonrojado por aquellas palabras,¿Que era su novia? ni en un millón de años- **yo me largo de aquí, ustedes pueden hacerse compañía...** -concluyó y se desvió del camino a través de una calle adversa.

-**Ese teme ¿qué problema tiene?** -preguntó Naruto mientras la chica suspiraba resignada.

-**No lo sé, pero realmente es extraño...** -respondió dejando al rubio más tranquilo de que la muchacha pensara igual.

-**Se hace tarde, será mejor que te acompañe hasta tu casa** -La misma no quedaba muy lejos y el Uzumaki tenía razón, estaba anocheciendo.

-**No te preocupes, puedo...** -dijo negando con la cabeza pero el chico la interrumpió tomando su mano. La chica se sonrojó furiosamente.

-**Nada de eso, vamos** -inquirió sin soltarle la mano en dirección a su casa.

Caminaron en silencio, el único sonido que Ten-Ten podía oír era el sonido de su propio corazón latiendo con fuerza. El sonrojo no se iba, podía sentir el calor de sus mejillas y eso la preocupaba, aunque no entendía del todo por qué tenía aquellos síntomas _"Supongo que es agradable"_ -pensó tratando de buscar una respuesta a su pregunta. El sonrojo disminuyó un poco al llegar al frente del hogar de la chica que tenía la apariencia de pertenecer a las primeras casas de Konoha.

-**Bien, ya llegamos** -indicó el muchacho señalando el lugar, la chica asintió.

-**Etto ¿Naruto?** -preguntó con evidente sonrojo.

-**¿Qué sucede?**

-**¿Podrías soltar mi mano?** -pidió y el chico la soltó de inmediato.

-**Lo siento Ten-Ten-chan, ¿estás bien?** -preguntó algo preocupado.

-**Emm sí ¿por qué preguntas?**

-**Tu rostro, está rojo** -concluyó tocándole la mejilla. La joven asintió algo más sonrojada que antes.

-**¡H-Hai! ¡hasta mañana!** -exclamó y entró rápidamente por la puerta de enfrente.

-**Que rara es..., por lo menos no me golpeó** -resolvió y se alejó de allí en dirección a su pequeño hogar.

Dentro de su casa la chica se frotó el lugar donde Naruto le había tocado. _"Sus manos, eran suaves"_ -pensaba mientras sonreía.

* * *

-**Konichiwa Neji-nisan** -saludó la chica haciendo una reverencia. El Hyuga ni se inmutó, la miró y siguió caminando.

-**Hinata-sama** -gruñó con desprecio. Hinata se quedó inmóvil unos instantes y luego corrió para alcanzarlo.

-**Etto, ¿Neji-nisan?** -preguntó llamándole la atención. El usuario del Byakugan se volvió para observarla.

-**¿Qué desea?** -trató de mantener su respeto, pero la débil apariencia de la heredera del clan Hyuga lo enfurecía siempre.

-**H-he e-escuchado q-q-que es-estás e-en e-el e-equipo de N-Na-Naruto-kun** -tartamudeó con nerviosismo, el chico asintió sin darle importancia. Quería que lo dejara en paz para poder irse- **b-b-bueno m-me pr-pre-gun-taba s-si p-podrías p-pe-pedirle q-que...** -no terminó, Neji había elevado su mano para impedirle continuar.

-**Cualquier cosa que desee puede pedírsela usted misma, yo no tengo tiempo para ridiculeces** -dijo el chico causando que Hinata desviara su rostro hacia el suelo con tristeza.

-**Pero yo...** -no había tartamudeado, cosa increíble en ella. Neji suspiró considerando que había sido demasiado cruel con ella.

-**Estoy seguro que aceptará salir contigo, ese baka no se da cuenta de lo que le rodea** -dijo percatándose de lo que Hinata quería pedirle. Le resultaba extraño que una chica como ella se fijara en un perdedor como Naruto, pero al fin y al cabo sería su compañero de equipo.

-**¿Cómo lo...?**

-**Si me disculpa debo retirarme, mañana tengo entrenamiento. Creo que no debería desperdiciar la oportunidad de aprender algo sobre el Junken** -comentó mientras se alejaba en dirección a su cuarto. La chica hizo una reverencia.

-_"Arigato, Neji-nisan"_ -pensó agradecida.

* * *

No avanzaría mucho si se quedaba en aquel equipo. Aun no conocía las habilidades de Ten-Ten pero había visto en acción al Uzumaki y era lo que aparentaba: patético y débil, no podía creer como alguien así había conseguido pasar el examen de graduación con tan pocas habilidades. Lo único que tenía era una gran boca que solo incordiaba todo el día. No, no mejoraría con personas así, incluso su nuevo sensei era patético pero, en fin, era un jounin y lo probaría al día siguiente.

Recordaba a su padre, como si en aquel momento estuviera a su lado y le aconsejara de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando era pequeño.

**-Flashback-**

-**Recuerda Neji, nosotros debemos proteger la familia principal con nuestras vidas** -el pequeño niño se frotaba la frente, en ella estaba plasmada su nueva marca de maldición. Le dolía bastante pero su padre le había consolado diciendo que el dolor pasaría luego de unos días.

-**¿Padre por qué tenemos esto?** -preguntó tocándose el lugar de la técnica (N/A marca de maldición de la frente).

-**Porque es la costumbre, si yo hubiera nacido minutos antes te aseguro que no pasaríamos por esto. Perdóname hijo** -dijo el hombre confundiendo a su hijo.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

No lo había entendido en ese entonces, ahora lo comprendía perfectamente. Una tristeza lo había invadido el día en que murió su padre y, desde aquel incidente, había desarrollado un profundo odio hacia la familia principal.

Contempló una fotografía en la que se encontraban él y su padre juntos, ambos reían. Había sido tomada antes de que Neji recibiera la marca y le traía muy buenos recuerdos. De repente, el cristal de la imagen se vio recorrido por varias lágrimas que caían en él.

-**Lo siento padre, yo soy el que debería pedirte perdón** -susurraba Neji entre lágrimas.

-_"¡Mi sueño es convertirme en el mejor Hokage, entonces la aldea tendrá que respetarme!"_.

-_"¡Hai!, ¡mi sueño es ser como la legendaria kunoichi Tsunade!"._

Las lágrimas fueron detenidas, su rostro adquirió un tono más serio e iracundo. Los sueños de sus nuevos compañeros no eran nada comparados con los de él, aquellos eran imposibles, los suyos eran más razonables. Podía alcanzarlos, estaba seguro de que lo haría, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-_"Veo que tu novia te protege de nuevo"_ -recordó aquella frase suya. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al imaginar el rostro de furia del Uzumaki y de Ten-Ten. El rubio era insoportable pero ella le parecía algo diferente, la podía definir como _"Una chica suave y algo alegre", _su sonrisa se hizo más ancha.

-**Naruto Uzumaki, va a ser interesante estar en tu equipo...**

Acá termina el primer capítulo. Como verán es un poco corto el cap, pero en fin espero que les haya gustado. Solo pido si pueden dejar sus review indicando sus críticas o si les gustó la trama.

**ACLARO: **No abandonaré mi Crossover ("Naruto, el Eternauta"), en poco comenzaré a escribir el quinto capítulo del mismo.


	2. Cita Doble

Hola!, en esta ocasión les vengo a traer el segundo capítulo luego de dos largas semanas sin actualizar. Espero que les guste!

Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Aclaraciones del fic:

**-Hablando, situaciones u objetos llamativos**

**-**_Pensando, frases del pasado de cada personaje_

**Capítulo 2 : Cita Doble**

-**¡990, 991, 992...!**

-**¿Cómo puede entrenar desde tan temprano Gai-sensei?** -preguntó la chica mientras se frotaba los ojos. Los había convocado al amanecer para comenzar con un duro entrenamiento.

-**¡Jajaja! ¡es que debo aprovechar la fuerza de la juventud al máximo!** -exclamó el hombre poniéndose de pie y levantando su pulgar. Sonrió provocando un brillo en su dentadura. Naruto bostezó con fuerza causando que Gai carraspeara, no le prestaban atención- **se estarán preguntando por qué los hice venir tan temprano** -Ten-Ten y el rubio asintieron mientras Neji simplemente observó la escena con aburrimiento- **el objetivo de este entrenamiento es descubrir sus habilidades y lo que les falta por entrenar.**

-**Ya veo, nos hará combatir entre nosotros** -afirmó Neji. Gai rió con energía.

-**¡Eres muy perspicaz Neji! Es exactamente lo que haré. Entonces, Naruto y Ten-Ten pelearán contra ti** -indicó causando que Naruto se confundiera.

-**¿Por qué no puedo pelear yo solo?** -preguntó el rubio. La chica suspiró resignada, sabía la respuesta que daría su sensei.

-**La diferencia de habilidades es enorme, Neji posee un kekkei-genkai y tú no. Es experto en el Junken (N/A puño suave) al contrario de ti. Si te unes con Ten-Ten estoy seguro que podrás derrotarlo** -resolvió con una sonrisa. Naruto asintió convencido de las palabras de Gai.

-**Hum, ni aunque tu novia pelee junto a ti podrás ganarme Uzumaki. Eso no sucederá dobe** -comentó haciendo enfurecer al rubio.

-**¿¡Qué dijiste?!** -gritó muy sonrojada la chica. Naruto le colocó una mano en el hombro y le negó con la cabeza.

-**Ya verá, si nos unimos haremos pedazos a ese teme** -resolvió y Ten-Ten asintió convencida. El Hyuga solo rió, estaba seguro que no podrían ganarle por mayor que fuera su esfuerzo.

-**Pueden usar ninjutsu y genjutsu si lo desean. Recuerden, el objetivo de esto no es ganar sino descubrir sus puntos débiles** -indicó Gai causando que los dos asintieran- **¡Comiencen!**

* * *

-**¡Naruto!** -exclamó el sensei causando que el rubio detuviera su ataque. El chico se volvió a observarlo jadeante, el Hyuga lo había golpeado varias veces con su junken- **tu jutsu es muy bueno, pero no lo controlas adecuadamente. Estás gastando demasiado chakra en 10 clones cuando podrías formar el doble con la misma cantidad. Además debemos mejorar tu Taijutsu, solo así le ganarás a Neji** -indicó con una sonrisa.

-**¿Qué hay de mi sensei?** -preguntó con ansiedad la chica. Gai se volvió a verla.

-**Tu ninjutsu es perfecto, nunca creí que poseyeras el Ranton* (N/A nuevo kekkei genkai que quise darle a Ten-Ten, es una combinación de Agua y Rayo), esto te da una gran ventaja como shinobi. Debes entrenar duro y podrás ser aún más poderosa** -concluyó con su pulgar levantado, la chica se sonrojó mientras asentía con felicidad.

*Elemento Tormenta.

-**¡Eres genial Ten-Ten-chan! ¡Por favor enséñame!** -suplicó el rubio con una gran sonrisa. La chica se sonrojó mientras reía con ganas, cada vez le caía mejor su compañero de equipo.

-_"Naruto-kun está entrenando con todas sus energías, debo armarme de valor y pedirle..."_ -pensaba la chica oculta tras un árbol. Se armó de valor y caminó lentamente hacia el grupo que se encontraba riendo a carcajadas.

En el suelo habían servido el almuerzo y todos disfrutaban sus onigiris, Naruto y Ten-Ten conversaban animadamente mientras Gai reía por la energía de sus alumnos. De repente, Neji detectó que alguien se aproximaba. Activó su Byakugan disimuladamente y se percató de que era Hinata, por lo que continuó comiendo en silencio.

-**Etto, ¿N-Naruto-kun?** -preguntó jugueteando con sus dedos. El rubio se volvió lentamente para encontrarse con la tímida Hinata Hyuga.

-**¡Hinata! ¿Qué haces por aquí?** -interrogó el Uzumaki causando aún más nerviosismo en la chica. Ten-Ten suspiró de la idiotez del rubio.

-**¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? estoy segura que Naruto aceptará lo que le pidas si sólo te acercas y ya** -comentó la usuario del Ranton con una sonrisa disimulada. A Hinata le dio un vuelco el corazón, se puso increíblemente nerviosa y sonrojada.

-**¿De qué hablas Ten-Ten-chan?** -preguntó confundido. Hinata suspiró algo aliviada mientras se sentaba junto a ellos. Gai, por primera vez, permaneció en silencio observando lo que ocurriría a continuación- **¡Toma Hinata, come!** -exclamó Naruto ofreciéndole un onigiri que Ten-Ten compartía con él. La chica negó con la cabeza con evidente nerviosismo.

-**N-N-Naruto-kun y-yo qu-qui-quisiera i-in-invi-invitarte a...** -fue interrumpida por la mano del chico sobre su frente. Abrió ambos ojos como platos.

-**¿Qué sucede? Estás toda roja, ¿tienes fiebre?** -interrogó causando que la chica se sonrojara aún más por la cercanía de sus rostros. Sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse pero debía contenerse si quería salir con Naruto.

-**¿¡Quieres salir conmigo?!** -preguntó gritando. Las palabras salieron con velocidad de su boca pero por suerte para ella fueron entendibles por el rubio.

Aquello fue una sorpresa para el chico, se sentía halagado pero por desgracia tenía otros planes. Tampoco quería decirle que no a Hinata, pero Naruto tenía otros asuntos que resolver. Ideó de inmediato una improvisada solución.

-**En realidad es una buena idea, ¿por qué no salimos los cuatro juntos?** -preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa. Ten-Ten pestañeó sorprendida mientras Neji se ponía de pie rápidamente tratando de escapar.

-**D-De acuerdo, si Neji-nisan quiere venir...** -indicó la ojiperla causando que el Hyuga se detuviera en seco.

-**No, diviértanse ustedes. No participaré de esto y es mi última palabra** -afirmó marchándose de allí.

-**¡Si vendrás por que si no...!** -exclamó Ten-Ten tomándolo de la oreja, Neji se arrepintió de sus palabras y gritó que les encantaría acompañarlos.

-**¡Una reunión para celebrar la juventud! ¿puedo ir yo también?** -preguntó Gai pero solo recibió negativas por parte de los cuatro gennin.

* * *

-**Bien ¡Vamos a Ichiraku!** -exclamó Naruto con el puño en alto. Ten-Ten golpeó con fuerza la cabeza del chico, no podía ser tan estúpido.

-**¡No puedes llevar a una dama a Ichiraku baka! iremos a "Yakiniku Q"** -concluyó mientras se adelantaba junto con Neji. Naruto suspiró rascándose el lugar del impacto.

Lo vio un instante, fue simplemente un momento para hacerla incomodar. Su rostro era tan bonito, en realidad no le importaba donde fuera si era con él. Se había puesto su mejor ropa para llamar la atención del rubio pero él no se percataba de nada aunque esa parte era la que más le gustaba de Naruto.

-**¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan?** -preguntó el Uzumaki. Al parecer se había percatado del nerviosismo de la chica, no era tan tonto después de todo.

-**N-n-nada N-Naruto-kun** -respondió temblando.

Caminaron en silencio, ella pudo observar la vestimenta del chico: llevaba una camisa verde oscuro arremangada con unos pantalones tipo jeans azules y sandalias negras. La zona de su cuello estaba descubierta y llevaba un collar en forma de cristal naranja. Se sentía estúpida, quería decirle algo, hablarle de cualquier cosa pero no se animaba, la simple imagen de Naruto la desconcertaba.

Por primera vez en la noche el rubio se percató de la apariencia de la Hyuga: llevaba una remera de color rosado escotada de mangas cortas que resaltaban su bello y delicado cuerpo. También llevaba una falda celeste con unos zapatos negros que le sentaban espléndidamente. Se sonrojó un poco, por primera vez se percataba de lo bella que era y a la luz de la luna sus facciones resaltaban aún más.

No supo por qué pero el camino se les hizo extremadamente corto, en un segundo ambos estaban frente al lugar de la cita. Neji y Ten-Ten los esperaban en la puerta, el chico con las manos en los bolsillos y la chica con impaciencia.

* * *

-**¡Esto está delicioso! ¿no crees Hinata-chan?** -preguntó Naruto con entusiasmo. La chica asintió con una sonrisa, desde que habían caminado juntos el chico le dedicaba más atención.

Se encontraban sentados juntos, al igual que Neji y Ten-Ten los cuatro enfrentados entre sí. Era una agradable cita, los cuatro, incluido Neji de vez en cuando, reían y conversaban con ánimos.

En verdad la idea de Naruto era bastante buena y Ten-Ten lo sabía, pero en ese momento tenía otro sentimiento: estaba celosa, por supuesto que era feliz por Hinata pero ella también quería sentarse junto al rubio. Hubiera sido más divertido que sentarse junto al Hyuga y no quería admitirlo pero le agradaba mucho aquel enérgico muchacho rubio que siempre luchaba por destacar en la academia, un chico sin padres ni hermanos justo como ella.

-**Hum, realmente este lugar es agradable** -comentó Neji tratando de conversar con la chica ya que Naruto y Hinata por primera vez, tenían una charla normal en la que el nerviosismo de la Hyuga no se mostraba.

-**¿Qué? Ah Hai** -respondió algo sorprendida de que el chico tomara la iniciativa.

-**Te confesaré algo: realmente me sorprendiste hoy, eres bastante poderosa. Me alegro de tenerte como mi compañera** -susurró el Hyuga causando que Ten-Ten se sonrojara, ¿Neji Hyuga elogiándola?.

-**A-Arigato** -respondió nerviosa. El chico le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y luego se puso de pie llamando la atención de los demás.

-**Discúlpenme pero debo retirarme, realmente fue una magnífica noche. Espero que podamos volver a salir en alguna otra ocasión** -reconoció Neji dejando pasmado a Naruto quien lo miraba incrédulo de lo que acababa de oír.

-**Nosotros también nos vamos ¿verdad Hinata-chan?** -la chica asintió poniéndose de pie.

-**En ese caso los esperaremos afuera** -comentó Neji saliendo del lugar con Ten-Ten detrás. Naruto estaba por marcharse cuando de repente el mozo lo detuvo con la deuda a pagar.

-**¿¡NANI?! ¡NEJI TEME!** -exclamó furioso.

* * *

-**Acompañaré a Hinata-sama a su casa** -indicó Neji mientras Naruto asentía convencido y Hinata suspiraba tristemente.

-**No, tú debes acompañarme a casa, Naruto debe llevar a su cita** -resolvió causando que la Hyuga la mirara con una gran sonrisa. Naruto hizo un puchero que Hinata no detectó y luego se fue caminando con ella en la dirección opuesta.

Caminaron en silencio, Neji sentía el impulso de tomar su mano y abrazarla, era lo que quería pero no lo haría, no era sino su primera cita. Llegaron ante la antigua casa de de la chica y se detuvieron frente a la puerta, ambos se miraban a los ojos sin saber que decirse.

-**Me divertí mucho, créeme cuando te digo que hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía de aquella manera** -confesó y se sonrojó un poco por la sonrisa de la chica. Era muy hermosa.

-**Arigato, por acompañarme Neji-kun** -dijo la chica resaltando el kun, era la primera vez que se dirigía a él de esa manera.

Se puso nervioso, no sabía que hacer a continuación, se acercó un poco más a ella con la esperanza de besarla y sentir aquellos labios. Había comenzado a conocerla hacía un día pero ya le parecía que fuese una eternidad desde el examen de graduación.

-**Ten-Ten-chan yo...** -fue interrumpido por un beso en la mejilla. Los cálidos y húmedos labios se plasmaron en su rostro y se dejó llevar por aquella nueva sensación.

-**Oyasumi nasai, Neji-kun** -comentó sonriendo y entrando a su casa. Dejó atrás al chico inmóvil mientras se tocaba con esmero la mejilla con un gran sonrojo. Un sentimiento que creía perdido volvía a despertar en él: Amor.

* * *

Las carcajadas de Naruto eran sonoras en cambio Hinata reía pero con más timidez. Había perdido su vergüenza hacía rato, el estar al lado del rubio le resultaba maravilloso, era tan guapo y amable y... cálido.

-**Incluso ese día gané la competencia de ramen contra Iruka-sensei y lo obligué a pagar. No se dio por vencido tan fácilmente por que me dijo...**

No había palabra exacta para describirlo, a Hinata le encantaba escucharlo hablar, podía sentarse a su lado y quedarse horas y horas contemplando su bello y alegre rostro. Lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas y por fin comenzaba a acercarse a él.

-**¡Ah! ¡Ahí está tu casa!** -exclamó el rubio al llegar a la mansión Hyuga. Pudo ver que todas las luces estaban apagadas y no parecía haber nadie dentro. La chica comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos con nerviosismo mientras se armaba de valor para lo que haría a continuación.

Supo que debía besarlo, confesarle su amor o algo pero no se animaba. Pensó en todo lo que Naruto hizo por la aldea y, más precisamente, por ella y se armó de valor. Encontró sus ojos con los azules del rubio y se sonrojó, cerró los suyos y acercó su rostro esperando encontrar sus labios con los del chico pero en vez de eso recibió un cálido abrazo.

-**¿N-Naruto-kun?** -preguntó nerviosa. El chico la abrazó con fuerza pero no demasiada como para hacerle daño. Le correspondió de inmediato.

-**Hinata, tú has sido la única que siempre creyó en mi y me brindó su amistad. Realmente espero que seamos amigos por siempre** -dijo el chico haciendo sonrojar un poco a la chica pero causando desilusión en ella al mismo tiempo. Se separó un poco de él y besó su mejilla con suavidad- **¿H-Hinata-chan?** -preguntó sorprendido, la chica sonrió de una forma que cautivó al muchacho de inmediato.

-**Arigato Naruto-kun, fue la mejor cita que halla tenido y estoy muy feliz de que halla sido contigo** -confesó muy sonrojada y entró corriendo a la casa y cerró la puerta. Naruto estaba confundido por las últimas palabras de la joven y por aquel beso pero supuso que era mejor volver a su casa.

-_"No pude confesarme con Naruto-kun, pero estoy realmente feliz de haber estado con él"_ -pensaba con una mano en su pecho mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de entrada de la casa.

Acá termina el segundo capítulo. Como verán es un poco corto al igual que el otro, pero en fin espero que les haya gustado. Solo pido si pueden dejar sus review indicando sus críticas o si les gustó el episodio.

**yoruichi: **Perdona por tardarme y me alegra que te halla gustado, espero que te agrade también este cap.


	3. El equipo 7

Hola!, en esta ocasión les vengo a traer el tercer capítulo luego de dos largas semanas sin actualizar, es más largo que el anterior así que espero que les guste!

Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Aclaraciones del fic:

**-Hablando, situaciones u objetos llamativos**

**-**_Pensando, frases del pasado de cada personaje_

**Capítulo 3 : El equipo 7**

Habían pasado varios días desde la cita de los tres gennin del equipo Gai, los mismos habían transcurrido con lentitud debido al duro entrenamiento de Gai.

Naruto, por un lado, había mejorado bastante su taijutsu hasta el punto que pudo golpear a Neji con uno de sus clones. La felicidad que tuvo aquel día contagió también a Ten-Ten que imitaba a su nuevo amigo entrenando duramente en su Ranton, se podía decir que era la gennin más poderosa del equipo.

Por otro lado, Neji se mostraba más amable y atento desde su primera cita con Ten-Ten y los demás. Aunque ahora tenía que soportar a Hinata quien, siempre que podía, los visitaba, mejor dicho, visitaba a Naruto con el fin de poder verlo únicamente y tratar de declararle su amor hacia él, aunque nunca terminaba como ella deseaba.

-**¡Está delicioso Hinata-chan! ¡serás una buena esposa algún día!** -exclamó el rubio. Hinata sonrió sonrojándose furiosamente y luego tomó con ambos palillos un poco de udon y le dio de comer en la boca. Neji dedicó una mirada disimulada hacia Ten-Ten, pudo ver que estaba cabizbaja y eso no le agradaba.

No lo entendía del todo, ¿porqué a Ten-Ten le gustaba un perdedor como Naruto y no el, un Hyuga?. Se había percatado de aquello, ella siempre le dirigía una mirada que él siempre deseó que fuera para él. Trataba de ocultarlo, pero al byakugan nada se le escapa, podía verlo con claridad y hervía de celos. No perdería, Ten-Ten sería suya.

-**¡Escuchen tengo buenas...! ¿Otra vez aquí Hinata?** -preguntó sin sorprenderse, la chica le hizo una reverencia mientras los demás se volvían a verlo- **¡ya veo! ¡haz venido a hacerle compañía a Naruto! ¡deben ser pareja!** -resolvió con una sonrisa. Hinata se puso increíblemente sonrojada mientras Naruto lo miraba confundido y algo nervioso. La chica comenzó a negar con la cabeza tratando de disculparse mientras Neji suspiraba y Ten-Ten reía disimuladamente- **¡Jajaja! ¡la fuerza de la juventud es enorme en ustedes dos!** -exclamó levantando su pulgar derecho y sonriendo. La Hyuga se puso de pie rápidamente.

-**¡N-no! ¡qu-quer-quería en-entre-entrenar c-con Neji-nisan!** -tartamudeó en su defensa. Gai se rascó el mentón pensativo.

-**Bien, ya que quieres ver a Neji en acción te diré que estás de suerte** -comentó el jounin, los cuatro gennin lo miraron curiosos- **¡Los tres lucharan contra el equipo de Kakashi! ¿No es genial?** -comentó emocionado, los tres gennin se miraron confundidos mientras Hinata sintió que su corazón ya no palpitaba con velocidad.

* * *

-**Kakashi-sensei ¿de verdad cree que podemos ganar?** -preguntó nerviosa una integrante del equipo. El jounin le sonrió bajo la máscara.

-**Si trabajan en equipo podrán lograr lo que sea. No te preocupes Sakura, es un enfrentamiento amistoso para evaluar sus habilidades** -comentó Kakashi tratando de calmar un poco a su alumna.

-**¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡déjeme pelear primero! ¡yo protegeré a Sakura-chan!** -exclamó el miembro más enérgico del equipo elevando su mano en el aire. La chica lo miró más calmada por la determinación del chico.

-**Hum, ¿piensas que sólo con taijutsu vencerás?, tu ninjutsu es incluso peor que el de Haruno** (N/A Sakura Haruno, ya todos la deben conocer de sobra pero aclaro por las dudas) -indicó el último integrante, uno que todos conocían como **"el último de los Uchiha"**. Su compañero lo miró con evidente rabia pero se contuvo. Kakashi solo suspiró resignado.

-**¡Veo que no puedes contener la pasión de tus propios alumnos! ¡Kakashi mi eterno rival!** -exclamó atropelladamente, el equipo 7 se volvió a ver a los recién llegados, el jounin iba acompañado de cuatro gennin.

Los miembros del equipo Gai y Hinata observaron la apariencia de los tres gennin del equipo 7. El primero era un ninja de piel clara que tenía ojos y pelo negro ónix a la altura de la barbilla. Su cabello era de punta en la espalda con flequillo mientras que su vestimenta consistía en la tradicional ropa Uchiha: remera azul, de manga corta con cuello alto y el Abanico, símbolo de los Uchihas, en la espalda y calentadores de brazos blancos junto con pantalones cortos blancos.

El otro integrante poseía cejas muy gruesas y grandes ojos negros perfectamente redondos. Su cabello negro era largo y atado en una trenza, y su vestimenta tenía el aspecto de un traje tradicional chino.

La chica del equipo tenía el pelo de color rosa brillante, grandes ojos verdes y piel blanca. Llevaba un vestido rojo tipo kimono con diseños blancos y un círculo del mismo color en la espalda con aberturas en las piernas sin mangas, pantalones apretados cortos de color verde oscuro, y usaba la banda ninja de Konoha como una tiara en su cabello.

-**Gai, veo que has traído a tus estudiantes y a una... visita** -concluyó viendo a Hinata. La chica comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos mientras se escondía detrás de Naruto.

-**¡Jajaja! ¡es que es la novia de Naruto! ¡además tiene enormes deseos de aprender!** -resolvió con energía. Hinata comenzó a negar con la cabeza nerviosamente pero dejó de hacerlo en el momento en que Naruto le guiñó un ojo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Ten-Ten y se llenó de celos.

-**¿Tú eres Ten-Ten?** -preguntó el chico de grandes cejas acercándose. La aludida asintió algo confundida mientras el muchacho se ponía de rodillas frente a ella- **¡Yo te amo! ¡Sé mi novia y te juro que te protegeré siempre!** -exclamó tomándole la mano. La joven se sonrojó un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-**¡Aléjate de ella cejas de azotador!** -ordenó el rubio tomando por la cintura a la chica y, de esta manera, la alejó del muchacho. Todos, incluida Hinata, observaban atónitos la escena. Ten-Ten se sonrojó furiosamente mientras se volvía a observar a Naruto con una sonrisa. Lee se puso de pie decepcionado y volvió cabizbajo hacia sus compañeros.

-**Naruto yo... **-comenzó a decir Ten-Ten pero no pudo concluir.

-**Naruto Uzumaki, el perdedor de la academia en un grupo de perdedores a cargo de otro perdedor como Gai-sensei** -comentó el Uchiha, Naruto se enfureció con aquellas palabras pero, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Ten-Ten lo sujetaba fuertemente.

-**¿¡Qué le has dicho a mi sensei teme!?** -preguntó furioso mientras se retorcía en los brazos de la chica.

-**Que te resbale Naruto, los insultos generalmente vienen de perdedores y patéticos ninja** -comentó Gai con seriedad. Ahora el Uchiha estaba furioso pero se contuvo con una señal de su sensei. El Uzumaki asintió sonriente y Ten-Ten lo soltó.

-**Propongo que halla un combate entre dos alumnos, tu podrías escoger los oponentes ¿te parece Gai?** -indicó Kakashi tratando de cambiar de tema. El jounin asintió convencido.

-**De acuerdo, propongo que el primer combate sea entre Ten-Ten y Sakura** -comentó mientras la alumna de Hatake (N/A Kakashi Hatake, vuelvo a aclarar por las dudas) asentía con nerviosismo- **el segundo enfrentamiento será entre Neji y Lee** -indicó Gai con resolución. Neji lanzó un **"hum"** de curiosidad mientras su sensei le asentía y Lee sonreía emocionado- **y por último Naruto tú deberías enfrentarte a Sasuke** -concluyó señalando al Uchiha. El Uzumaki sonrió chocando su puño derecho en la palma de su mano izquierda mientras su sensei levantaba su pulgar con entusiasmo.

El primer combate no duró mucho, Sakura tenía un gran control de chakra pero no fue rival para Ten-Ten y su Ranton. Perdió en unos pocos minutos con un ligero ataque de la chica la cual le dedicó su triunfo a Naruto y este la felicitó con emoción.

Continuó el segundo combate y este duró algo más. Lee era un maestro del Taijutsu y del Genjutsu (N/A en este fic, Lee se especializa en Taijutsu y Genjutsu) aunque era pésimo para el Ninjutsu. Cuando descubrió que su Genjutsu no afectaba al Byakugan comenzó a atacarlo con Taijutsu, aunque también fue inútil ya que Neji era un experto en el Junken e interrumpió varios puntos de chakra de su cuerpo inmovilizándolo en el suelo.

-**Demasiado fácil, perdedor** -indicó Neji dándose media vuelta mientras Lee se retorcía en la hierba tratando de ponerse de pie. Kakashi lo cargó en su espalda y lo llevó cerca de sus alumnos.

-**Ahora es el turno del último combate, tengo plena fe en tu victoria Naruto** -afirmó Gai levantando una vez más su pulgar. El rubio asintió algo nervioso mientras se acercaba a su oponente.

-**Sasuke, no te confíes, aunque parezca débil no debes subestimarlo** -comentó Kakashi algo preocupado por las desconocidas habilidades del muchacho.

-**Hum, tengo el combate ganado** -resolvió alejándose de su sensei.

-**¡S-Suerte Naruto-kun!** -exclamó Hinata. Neji la observó un instante y se percató de la nueva seguridad de la chica, la compañía de Naruto había logrado cambiarla un poco.

-**¡Destroza a ese baka Sasuke-kun!** -gritó Sakura con energía. Al parecer el único al que le agradaba Sakura era Lee ya que todos los presentes, incluido Sasuke les parecía una chica irritable y de voz chillona.

-**Dile a tu novia que se calle teme, me duelen los oídos...** -comentó sombrío Naruto. Sasuke lo miró con una renovada ira.

-**Hum, al menos no tengo dos admiradoras estúpidas** -indicó el Uchiha con malicia- **es decir, la Hyuga es patética pero ¿Ten-Ten?, ahora sé porque estas con ella, los perdedores siempre tienden a...** -no pudo continuar. Un golpe en su estómago lo hizo callar de inmediato. Naruto lo había golpeado con una fuerza tal que obligó al pelinegro a caer de rodillas al suelo mientras se sujetaba el lugar del impacto.

-**Vuelves a insultar a Ten-Ten-chan y te mato** -comentó el rubio mientras el pelinegro se arrastraba adolorido para alejarse de él.

Aquella afirmación confundió un poco al Uchiha. El Uzumaki obtenía un gran poder si debía proteger a sus amigos, _"¿qué estoy pensando?, el Sharingan me dará la victoria contra este dobe"_ -pensó Sasuke poniéndose de pie.

-**Nada mal, veo que ese perdedor te ha enseñado algunos jutsus. Lo que sea que estés usando para incrementar tu velocidad lo veré ahora, ¡Sharingan!** -exclamó mientras sus ojos cambiaban a la forma característica del dojutsu*.

*técnica ocular

Concentró ambos ojos en el Uzumaki, si usaba algún ninjutsu podría contraatacar planeando rápidamente una estrategia y poder copiar por completo el jutsu.

-**Bien hecho teme, esto hará sin duda el combate más interesante** -comentó emocionado- **¡Gai-sensei! ¿puedo quitármelas?** -preguntó dándose media vuelta para observar al jounin. El hombre carcajeó mientras levantaba su pulgar dandole la aprobación que deseaba el rubio. De inmediato, se sentó en el cesped y comenzó a quitarse de sus piernas unas pesas de entrenamiento, se puso de pie mientras las sostenía en ambos brazos para que el Uchiha pudiera observarlas con detalle.

-**Hum, eso no funcionará contra el Sharingan dobe, eres patético** -aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras,Naruto dejó caer las pesas en el suelo causando una gran explosión que salpicó tierra hacia los demás. En un instante, el rubio había golpeado en todas partes del cuerpo del pelinegro causándole un gran dolor.

Una nube de polvo impedía ver el combate con claridad pero al dispersarse, Naruto estaba de pie frente a un adolorido Uchiha que lo miraba incrédulo.

-**¿Cómo pudiste golpearme tan rápido y en todas partes?** -preguntó sorprendido mientras gemía de dolor. El peor ninja del mundo lo había derrotado.

-**Tuve un poco de ayuda, no solo he entrenado en Taijutsu sino en control de chakra. He creado diez clones con apenas el 2% de mi chakra total y, en conjunto con ellos, te he derrotado **-la imagen del Uchiha en el suelo había dejado boquiabiertos a todos incluido a Kakashi. Gai no estaba sorprendido, él tenía plena confianza en su mejor alumno: Naruto Uzumakii el jinchuriki del Kyubi.

-**¿S-S-Sa-Sasuke-kun ha sido derrotado por él?** -preguntó confundida Sakura entre lágrimas. Corrió a abrazar al Uchiha quien estaba tendido en el suelo con un gran dolor en su cuerpo.

Lo más sorprendente para la pelirosa y Lee fue que Sasuke no rechazó el abrazo, parecía perdido en otro mundo, en su mundo.

-_"¿Este gran perdedor me ha derrotado? Itachi... parece que aún no soy rival para ti"_

* * *

-**Lo hicieron perfectamente los tres, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes. Creo que están listos para una misión de clase B** -comentó Gai con entusiasmo. Los tres lo miraron sorprendidos- **¡Jajaja! ¡Hasta mañana!** -se despidió alejándose de sus alumnos y de Hinata.

-**¡Excelente!** -exclamó Naruto alegremente mientras Ten-Ten asentía y Neji reía un poco. La victoria de aquel día lo había puesto de buen humor.

-**Bien hecho Naruto-kun** -felicitó Hinata abrazándolo, la chica de cabellos castaños cambió su expresión rápidamente y se dio media vuelta alejándose de allí.

-**¡Espera Ten-Ten-chan!** -exclamó pero no obtuvo respuesta. Neji negó con la cabeza resignado.

-**La acompañaré a su casa, mañana hablaremos en el entrenamiento** -dijo mientras hacía una reverencia y corría para alcanzar a su compañera. Hinata se separó del rubio con nerviosismo, estaban totalmente solos, era el momento perfecto para hacerlo y ella lo sabía.

-**¿N-Na-Naruto-kun?** -preguntó la ojiperla causando que el chico fijara su mirada en ella y le sonriera- **etto, tengo algo que decirte...** -incluso ella se sorprendió al notar que no había tartamudeado. El atardecer desaparecía bajo las figuras de las casas de la aldea, la luz del Sol resaltaba la belleza de la chica y causó que el muchacho se sonrojara.

-**Disculpa Hinata, ¿podemos hablar mañana? tengo algo que hacer...** -comentó decepcionando a la pelinegra. La chica asintió con tristeza.

-**Hai, nos veremos después Naruto-kun** -se despidió con un beso en la mejilla del chico y salió corriendo dejando atónito al sonrojado muchacho.

* * *

-**¡Espera Ten-Ten-chan! ¿qué te sucede?** -preguntó el Hyuga tomando la muñeca de la chica y obligandola a detenerse. La misma permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

-**N-No es nada Neji, solo estoy cansada, es todo...** -comentó tratando de alejarse pero el chico no la soltó.

-**No quiero que me mientas, lo sé todo** -en un instante, pudo notar unas lágrimas que caían al suelo con rapidez- **ven** -ordenó **"arrastrando"** a la chica hacia un banco del camino por el cual se salía de la aldea. Ten-Ten se sentó escondiendo su rostro tras sus manos mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de su cara por los huecos de sus manos. Neji suspiró con tristeza- **no debes llorar por Naruto, sé que lo amas pero no te merece** -de inmediato la chica detuvo su sollozo. Su rostro enrojecido por la tristeza le envió una mirada confundida y triste al Hyuga.

-**¿De qué hablas?, no es...**

-**¿Verdad?, ya te dije que no me mientas, puedo notar cuando lo haces** -resolvió mientras la chica lo miraba asustada. En un instante, Ten-Ten recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su compañero mientras lloraba con fuerza.

-**Lo siento Neji, lo amo tanto...** -confesó la castaña. Neji apretó el puño con fuerza mientras se imaginaba el rostro del rubio, siempre deseó que aquellas palabras fueran para él.

-**¿Cómo es posible enamorarse de ese dobe luego de haberlo conocido bien hace una semana? es algo ridículo..**. -indicó con ira el Hyuga. La chica se acomodó en su lugar abandonando el pecho del usuario del Byakugan mientras lo miraba molesta.

-**Tú no sabes nada, yo lo amo desde que era una niña** -comentó la chica limpiándose el rostro- **no estoy triste porque Hinata tenga más oportunidad que yo, simplemente me arrepiento de haberlo herido en el pasado cuando él me salvó** -indicó mientras Neji la miraba sorprendida.

-**¿Que sucedió y cómo te salvó?** -preguntó casi al mismo tiempo. La curiosidad lo venció en ese instante, quería saber la verdad.

-**De acuerdo, te lo contaré.**

* * *

-**¡Teuchi-san!** -exclamó Naruto ingresando a Ichiraku. El cocinero, quien a su vez era el dueño del lugar, se volvió y le sonrió.

-**¡Naruto! ¡siéntate, te prepararé un tazón extra grande de miso ramen!** -comentó mientras el rubio agradecía emocionado y tomaba asiento junto a un anciano de cabellera plateada bastante larga, rayas rojas en sus ojos que acababan en la barbilla y atuendo verde y sobre el una manta de color rojo con 2 círculos amarillos y sandalias del mismo color rojo. En su espalda cargaba un gran pergamino.

-**¿Naruto dijiste?** -preguntó el anciano. El chico asintió confundido.

-**Veo que me conoce** -indicó alegre- **¡soy el gran Naruto Uzumaki y seré el mejor Hokage algún día!** -exclamó sonriente.

-_"Ya veo, es idéntico a él"_ -pensó con una sonrisa. El rubio lo miró asustado.

-**¿Por qué me está mirando así?** -preguntó alejándose un poco. El hombre dirigió su mirada hacia el frente.

-**¡Hoy pagaré yo, así que puedes comer todo lo que quieras!** -exclamó el peliblanco. Naruto ensanchó de gran manera su sonrisa.

-**¿Enserio? ¡Arigato Gozaimasu anciano!** -exclamó mientras Teuchi le servía el gran tazón de ramen y el rubio tomaba los palillos-** ¡Itadakimasu!** -volvió a exclamar y comenzó a ingerir el delicioso ramen con placer, el hombre lo miraba sonriente- **A propósito, ¿cómo te llamas anciano?** -preguntó tragando lo que tenía en la boca. El hombre se puso de pie y se colocó detrás de los asientos mientras hacía pasos extraños como si estuviera danzando.

-**¡Mi nombre es Jiraiya! ¡El sapo ermitaño y uno de los legendarios sannin!** -exclamó concluyendo su baile, Naruto giró su rostro hacia el ramen y al sannin le cayó una gota de sudor por su cabeza- **¡ejem!** -carraspeó volviéndose a sentar- **en fin, ¡esto es obra del destino muchacho!**

-**¿Del destino?** -preguntó el rubio esperando su próximo tazón.

-**Hai, verás me han enviado para buscarte... ¡y entrenarte!** -exclamó sonriente. Naruto no le prestó demasiada atención y eso causó un poco de molestia en el sannin.

-**Lo siento, ya tengo a Gai-sensei como maestro y mañana tengo entrenamiento así que si me disculpa...** -comentó poniéndose de pie con el objetivo de marcharse.

-**Es una verdadera pena, yo pensaba que querías ver nuevamente a tus padres muchacho...** -afirmó causando que el rubio se detuviera. Teuchi cocinaba en silencio aunque estaba verdaderamente impresionado por lo que había escuchado en aquellos momentos.

-**¿M-Mis padres? **-preguntó realmente sorprendido. Jiraiya asintió convencido de que había encontrado a su nuevo estudiante.

Acá termina el tercer capítulo, algo aburrido pero en fin es clave para lo que se viene. Solo pido si pueden dejar sus review indicando sus críticas o si les gustó el episodio.

**yoruichi: **Nuevamente te ruego que me perdones por tardarme, sucede que hace un par de días fue mi cumpleaños (el domingo xD) y estoy con exámenes finales. Luego de tanto estudio no me ha quedado un buen capitulo pero, en fin, trato de dar lo mejor.

**SB: **Me alegra que te gustara y perdona por tardarme!


	4. El nuevo Hokage

Hola!, en esta ocasión les vengo a traer el cuarto capítulo con una rápida actualización ya que me quedé con ganas de escribir, es más largo que el anterior así que espero que les guste!

Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Aclaraciones del fic:

**-Hablando, situaciones u objetos llamativos**

**-**_Pensando, frases del pasado de cada personaje_

**Capítulo 4 : El nuevo Hokage**

-**¡Tengo una noticia importante que darles!** -exclamó el jounin. Los tres gennin bostezaron por la falta de sueño que habían tenido la noche anterior. Una gota de sudor recorrió la cabeza de Gai mientras carraspeaba- **¿qué sucedió con la fuerza de la juventud que tenían ayer? ¡Parecen ancianos!** -exclamó tratando de avivar la chispa de sus estudiantes pero, una vez más, no tuvo resultado..

-**Vamos Gai dales un respiro...** -comentó una voz de repente. Los integrantes del equipo Gai se volvieron a observar al recién llegado, era Kakashi junto con sus estudiantes y una hermosa mujer.

-**¿Mi eterno rival Kakashi? ¿qué hacen tú y Rin por aquí?** -preguntó con curiosidad mientras la mujer se sonrojaba furiosamente.

Los estudiantes de Hatake observaron con fastidio a Naruto y los demás, excepto Sasuke quien se encontraba cabizbajo y tenía el cuerpo vendado por la anterior pelea con el rubio. El Uzumaki sonrió con orgullo recordando el combate y como le había dado una paliza al arrogante Uchiha. Aunque había algo que le molestaba y aquello había sido la reacción de Ten-Ten ante el abrazo de Hinata, le había resultado desgarrador la forma en que la chica de cabellos castaños había perdido su sonrisa de un momento a otro y había corrido lejos, ¿El motivo? no lo sabía pero lo averiguaría aquel día a como de lugar.

-**Te hemos estado buscando Gai-kun** -comentó Rin sonriente- **tenemos grandes noticias** -indicó con felicidad y tanto Neji como Naruto se percataron de la apariencia de la acompañante de Kakashi. Tenía el cabello corto, de color marrón oscuro y unos brillantes ojos marrones. Poseía dos marcas rectangulares color púrpura en cada lado de su rostro. Llevaba una blusa negra de manga larga, y una falda de color rosa-púrpura. También portaba una pulsera roja en la mano izquierda, unas mallas largas color púrpura en las piernas y unas sandalias azules.

-**Es verdad, me he olvidado de presentarla, Naruto, Neji, Ten-Ten ella es Rin Nohara, la prometida de Kakashi** -comentó Gai causando que ambos muchachos abrieran la boca sorprendidos. Su compañera no hizo ningún gesto de sorpresa, parecía que no se encontraba en aquel lugar aunque solamente Naruto y Neji lo notaron, Gai estaba demasiado absorto en la conversación. Rin asintió haciendo una pequeña reverencia causando que ambos muchachos se sonrojaran por la belleza de la mujer, Lee también estaba sonrojado pero Sasuke mantenía su anterior postura y no pronunciaba palabra alguna. Sakura le dirigía su total atención a él.

-**Ahora, sobre las noticias... será mejor que Rin lo diga** -comentó algo avergonzado mientras la chica lo abrazaba con ternura.

-**Estoy embarazada** -comunicó con felicidad. Gai no supo como reaccionar, sus dos mejores amigos y rivales (N/A Kakashi y Rin) iban a tener un hijo. Unas lágrimas recorrieron de improviso su rostro mientras se limpiaba con su brazo derecho.

-**Kakashi, Rin, felicidades...** -indicó tratando en vano de controlarse. Naruto se alegró por Kakashi y por Rin aunque apenas los conociera.

-**Veo que se me han adelantado** -comentó una voz distinta a la de los presentes irrumpiendo la conmovedora escena. Todos se volvieron para observar al recién llegado- **¿Qué diría Minato-sensei si los viera en este momento?** -preguntó orgulloso el hombre mientras Rin corría a abrazarlo y Kakashi sonreía con felicidad. La apariencia del recién llegado cautivó a Sakura, tenía pelo corto y puntiagudo, negro y ojos oscuros. Llevaba una chaqueta negra de mangas cortas abierta que cubría una remera blanca, pantalones largos azules y unas botas ninja negras. La pelirosa se sonrojó un momento: era bastante guapo.

-**Lo siento Obito, debió ser la ansiedad** -se disculpó Kakashi rascándose la cabeza. Obito suspiró resignado mientras los demás miraban confundidos al recién llegado y Rin lo soltaba y permanecía a su lado con felicidad.

-**Disculpen mis modales, soy Obito Uchiha** -se presentó el joven sonriente. Sasuke sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, ¿otro Uchiha? ¿quedaba alguien más aparte de él e Itachi?.

-**¿Q-qué h-haz di-dicho? ¡No digas mentiras!** -exclamó asustado Sasuke. Obito lo miró con tristeza, conocía la historia de la aniquilación de su clan y sentía pena por el gennin. Se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro, el pelinegro lo miró con furia.

-**Tú debes de ser Sasuke Uchiha, tu hermano me habló mucho de ti** -comentó causando que el muchacho golpeara la mano que sostenía en su hombro y se lanzara a golpearlo pero lo atravesó por completo. Sus ojos negros habían cambiado al sharingan demostrando que él era un verdadero Uchiha.

-**¿Itachi? ¡¿dónde lo has visto?!** -exclamó nervioso por la existencia de otro Uchiha aparte de ellos dos, el título del** "último de los Uchiha"** no se aplicaba más para él.

-**Todo a su tiempo, más tarde hablaremos con tranquilidad** -comentó con seriedad- **por ahora, la otra noticia la daré yo** -indicó volviendo su rostro a los demás, su seriedad había cambiado para adoptar una sonrisa- **¡seré el Godaime Hokage!** -exclamó volviendo a dejar con la boca abierta a todos.

* * *

-**Ten-Ten, por favor, ábreme la puerta, quiero hablar contigo** -rogó una vez más el rubio frente a la casa de la muchacha. La había seguido en el momento en que había salido corriendo al ver a Hinata una vez más.

No hubo respuesta, Naruto comenzó a llorar de frustración mientras se arrodillaba frente a la puerta.

-**¡Perdóname si te he herido Ten-Ten-chan! ¡a veces soy tan baka que no me percato de...!** -la puerta se había abierto impidiéndole continuar, la chica lo miraba con abundantes lágrimas en sus ojos.

-**¡Cállate!** -exclamó haciéndole entrar tomando con fuerza su mano. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y luego lo abrazó desconsolada- **yo soy la que debería pedirte perdón **-comentó mientras mantenía en sus brazos el suave cuerpo del rubio.

-**¿A qué te refieres?** -preguntó confundido. La chica suspiró tristemente.

-**¿Recuerdas aquel día en la academia cuando me salvaste? **

**-Flashback-**

**-Narra Ten-Ten-**

En aquellos días, yo era una pequeña niña con deseos de ser la mejor kunoichi de Konoha. Mi sueño, era ser como la legendaria Tsunade-sama y aquello no le pareció agradable a mis amigas por lo que se alejaron lentamente de mi. Los chicos comenzaron a molestarme por tener un sueño diferente al de todos.

-**¡Una chica tan pequeña e indefensa jamás podrá alcanzar a un sannin!** -era lo que todos decían. Me molestaban demasiado aquellas palabras por lo que decidí dejar la academia y escapar a los bosques. Odiaba mi vida, sin padres ni parientes ni amigos, estaba tan sola.

Como supuse aquella vez, no tardarían en encontrarme, y lo hicieron, pero para mi desgracia no fue un sensei sino mis compañeros.

-**¡Oh! ¡Aquí estas niñita! ¿no pudiste aguantar la presión de ser un gennin y abandonaste la academia? ¡pobre! ¡la bebé quiere su biberón!** -exclamó uno de los muchachos del grupo que me había encontrado, lloré desconsoladamente ante sus palabras mientras la risa de todos era más sonora. Uno de ellos, tomó mi cabello con su mano y me obligó a ponerme de pie causándome un gran daño.

-**¡Vamos deja de llorar bebé!** -exclamó entre carcajadas uno de ellos mientras tironeaba con más fuerza mi cabello. En un instante, el dolor cesó. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con mi atacante inconsciente en el suelo. Frente a él, te encontrabas tú Naruto, mi salvador. Recuerdo tu sonrisa triunfante que me llenó de una calma indescriptible.

-**¡¿Qué haz hecho Uzumaki?!** -preguntó exaltado uno de ellos mientras los demás temblaban de miedo, recuerdo que alzaste tu puño en alto sonreíste y luego exclamaste:

-**¡Yo seré Hokage algún día! ¡es mi deber proteger a los demás, en especial a alguien que es como yo! **-luego de decir eso derrotaste a todos con poco esfuerzo- **¿estás bien?** -me preguntaste tendiéndome tu suave mano, recuerdo haberla tomado y luego sonreíste creyendo encontrar una nueva amiga. En ese momento sentí miedo de confiar en alguien, así que corrí con todas mis fuerzas dejándote una vez más solo y rechazando tu amistad.

**-Fin de la narración-**

**-Fin del flashback- **

-**Realmente había olvidado eso** -comentó Naruto riendo suavemente- **en cualquier caso, yo nunca te odie por eso Ten-Ten-chan, simplemente tuve aquella sensación** **de que me temías como todos los demás...** -La chica lo miraba incrédula, ¿cómo podía ser tan amable?. Se separó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos.

-**¿Naruto-kun?** -preguntó de repente. El chico se sonrojó por la ternura del rostro de la chica.

-**Dime, Ten-Ten-chan.**

-**¿Te gusta Hinata?** -volvió a preguntar, el rubio suspiró confundido.

-**Mis sentimientos aún no están claros Ten-Ten-chan, es decir, yo la veo como una amiga pero a ti... **-la chica lo observaba incrédula, ¿acaso sus sentimientos serían correspondidos por Naruto?.

-**¿Q-qué q-qui-quieres de-decir?** -tartamudeó con nerviosismo. Naruto sonrió con alegría.

-**No lo sé, es un sentimiento que tengo desde pequeño, en la academia quería estar contigo porque ambos conocemos la soledad y porque eres demasiado hermosa. ¿Podría ser amor?** -preguntó causando que una gota de sudor recorriera la cabeza de la usuaria del Ranton. Era bastante tonto para no percatarse de lo que era aquel sentimiento.

-**Eso creo Naruto-kun, yo siento lo mismo** -confesó sonrojada mientras ambos acercaban sus rostros para encontrarlos en un único y ansiado beso. De repente, la chica desvió su rostro y los labios del rubio alcanzaron sus mejillas.

-**¿Qué sucede Ten-Ten-chan?** -cuestionó confundido. La chica sentía irresistibles deseos de besarlo, ya podía imaginar un futuro juntos, pero decidió no hacerlo.

-**No podemos, no aún, lo siento Naruto-kun** -indicó rompiéndole el corazón al rubio mientras se separaban. Ten-Ten se arrepentiría por aquello, pero se sentía culpable por haber despreciado al rubio.

-**Siento haberte molestado **-se disculpó abandonando la casa.

Al otro día sería la ceremonia para declarar al nuevo Hokage.

* * *

-**¡Neji, Ten-Ten! ¿Dónde está Naruto?** -preguntó Gai asustado, Neji le dedicó una rápida mirada a su compañera. La mirada de arrepentimiento que tenía en aquel entonces desgarró el alma del Hyuga- **¡quizás esté entrenando! ¡Eso debe ser! ¡la fuerza de la juventud es demasiado grande en él para ser contenida!** -exclamaba con nerviosismo. Una mano en su hombro lo hizo exaltarse.

-**Cálmate Gai, por lo que dices Naruto también ha desaparecido...** -afirmó Kakashi causando que tanto Neji como Ten-Ten se confundieran.

-**¿También?** -preguntó Maito Gai sin comprender a que se refería su rival. El jounin asintió preocupado pero antes de poder explicarse el nuevo Hokage apareció detrás de los cuatro.

-**Así es, según tengo entendido, Naruto y Sasuke se han fugado juntos **-comentó causando que los peores temores de ambos jounin y de Ten-Ten se hicieran realidad. La chica apretó con fuerza su corazón al oír aquello.

-**¿Por qué lo hicieron?** -cuestionó Gai destrozado por la pérdida de su más querido alumno. Obito suspiró.

-**Fue mi error, le he contado a Sasuke la verdad tras la destrucción del clan y la identidad del verdadero culpable. En cuanto a Naruto, digamos que se ha enterado de forma desconocida que sus padres están vivos **-comentó el Uchiha, llevaba una capa que decía "Godaime Hokage" muy similar a la del Yondaime.

-**Entiendo, ahora sé la razón de ambos para convertirse en ninjas perversos...** -indicó Gai mientras se rascaba el mentón. Neji estaba realmente preocupado por el rubio y por Ten-Ten que, por alguna razón, se había puesto pálida por la noticia.

-**¿N-Naruto-kun se ha marchado?** -comentó una voz detrás de ellos. Se volvieron para ver que la pelinegra temblaba de la tristeza.

* * *

-**Siento tener que enviarlos a corregir mi error, aunque lo más seguro es que ya hallan cruzado la frontera creo que estamos a tiempo **-comentó Obito con preocupación. Los gennin asintieron, en aquella misión se encontraban el equipo 7 y el 9 (N/A equipo Gai) a cargo de los jounin Gai y Kakashi, Naruto fue reemplazado por Hinata y Sasuke por Ino Yamanaka.

-**Cuídate Kakashi y tráelos a salvo **-comentó Rin abrazándolo y bajando su máscara. Aunque se besaron, ninguno de los gennin incluido Gai y Obito pudieron ver el verdadero rostro debido a que estaba de espaldas. Se cubrió nuevamente su rostro y volvió con sus estudiantes.

-**¡No se preocupe Hokage-sama! ¡Traeremos de vuelta a ambos es una promesa!** -exclamó Lee con emoción causando que Obito asintiera sonriente.

-**¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!*** -exclamó Kakashi y de la nube de humo surgieron nueve perros ninjas con bandas de konoha.

-**Konichiwa Kakashi** -saludó el más pequeño de los ninken**

*jutsu de invocación

**nueve perros ninja.

-**Les explicaré brevemente lo ocurrido** -resolvió Kakashi relatando rápidamente la desaparición de ambos muchachos.

* * *

-**¿Cómo te sientes Sasuke luego de haberte enterado de la verdad? **

-**No lo sé, estoy enfadado pero no con Itachi. Quiero volver a verlo y hablar con él **-comentó el Uchiha decidido a alcanzar su meta. Naruto suspiró resignado, había cambiado totalmente su parecer.

-**Creía que dijiste que Itachi te había hablado aquella noche, ¿cómo pudiste caer en un jutsu de transformación tan patético? **-preguntó el rubio decepcionado de su gran rival, Sasuke lo miró algo enfadado pero supo que tenía razón.

-**Era solo un niño... **-indicó causando que Naruto se arrepintiera de haber sido tan duro con él.**  
**

-**Es una gran casualidad que nuestras metas estén en el mismo sitio, aún no me creo que mis padres estén vivos **-comentó Naruto cambiando de tema mientras el Uchiha asentía con algo de emoción.

-_"Al fin podré encontrarte Itachi"_ -pensó el pelinegro con felicidad. Estaba dejando de lado su carácter frío, la verdad había aliviado su ser a gran manera y lo mismo ocurría con Naruto, estaba impaciente por ver a sus padres nuevamente.

-**Ya casi estamos en la frontera Naruto, a partir de allí Jiraiya-sensei nos guiará hacia... **

**-¡Alto! **-exclamó una voz detrás de ambos, se detuvieron casi por instinto.

-**¡Naruto-kun!** -exclamaron al unísono Ten-Ten y Hinata al verlo.

-**¡Sasuke-kun!** -imitaron Sakura e Ino.

-**¿Qué quieren?** -preguntó el rubio desafiante. Gai lo observó incrédulo, ese no podía ser el Naruto que entrenaba con él, no podía.

-**¡Deben volver a Konoha! ¡si traspasan la frontera serán ninja perversos de clase B o superior!** -exclamó Kakashi mientras los demás los miraban incrédulos.

-**Eres patético Kakashi, no trates de mandarnos como si fuéramos simples estudiantes -**indicó furioso el Uchiha mientras Naruto asentía sonriente. Ambos se dieron media vuelta con el objetivo de marcharse de allí.**  
**

-**Bien, ahora si nos disculpan debemos...**

-**¡Naruto!** -exclamó Ten-Ten. El rubio permaneció de espaldas e inmóvil- **¿por qué haces esto? ¿por qué me rompes el corazón?** -preguntó la chica apretando su pecho con fuerza, abundantes lágrimas surcaron su rostro.

-**¡Naruto-kun! ¡No te vallas! ¡puedes ser muy feliz con nosotros en la aldea! **-exclamaba desesperada Hinata mientras rompía en llanto.

-**Hum, veo que tienes bastantes admiradoras Naruto. ¿Quieres ocuparte de...? **-comenzó a preguntar pero Naruto le interrumpió formando veinte clones de sombra.

-**No tengo nada que decirles, esto va más allá de mis sentimientos por ustedes (N/A Ten-Ten y Hinata)** -comentó el rubio mientras Sasuke se volvía para ver a la inexpresiva Sakura con una mirada de odio que fue más que suficiente para que permaneciera en silencio.

-**Tú has sido como un hermano para mi Naruto, debes saber que no te dejaré marchar pase lo que pase.**

-**¿Eso crees Neji?, es extraño, siempre me trataste como a un perdedor -**indicó Naruto mientras los clones asentían al unísono.

-**¡Tú no eres un perdedor! he sido...****  
**

**-¡Basta de palabras! ¡si quieres atraparme primero tendrás que pasar por mis clones! **-exclamó cansado de aquella conversación mientras la piel de los clones se hacía roja y los envolvía un aura verde.

-**¿Las 8 puertas internas? Gai que haz...**

**-Es extraño ¿verdad? yo nunca le he enseñado esa técnica, ha llegado muy lejos **-comentó su sensei asombrado, las posibilidades se reducían drásticamente.

-**Hum, me has sorprendido Naruto, ¡vamos! **-indicó Sasuke y ambos se alejaron de allí. Quisieron perseguirlos pero los clones eran demasiado poderosos para pasar sobre ellos. Gai supo que debían quedarse a combatir, ni siquiera abriendo la séptima puerta podría solo.

-**¡Hay que derrotarlos en seguida! ¡Kyōmon!*******-**exclamó Gai y su cuerpo se rodeó por un aura azul. Kakashi sacó su kunai al tiempo que también lo hacía Ino y Sakura así como Lee se ajustaba su banda.

***puerta de la conmoción.

La batalla comenzó, Gai era en extremo poderoso pero no alcanzaba a bloquear todos los ataques de los clones y también lo tenían difícil los demás. Ten-Ten, aprovechando la confusión, se escabulló entre los clones seguida de cerca por Hinata.

-**¡Hinata no vengas! ¡es muy peligroso!** -indicó tratando de alejarla pero la pelinegra negó con la cabeza mientras saltaban por los árboles.

-**¡No lo haré!, Ten-Ten-san al igual que tú yo amo a Naruto con mi vida y lucharé para que regrese -**confesó Hinata shockeando a la usuaria del Ranton. Tenía una nueva rival, aunque no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Recorrieron el bosque con gran velocidad, Hinata había activado el byakugan con el objetivo de calcular la distancia a la que se encontraban ambos ninjas.

**-¡Los encontré!**

* * *

-**Estamos realmente cerca, Jiraiya-sensei dijo que nos esperaría un poco más allá del valle del fin **-comentó Naruto mientras ambos saltaban en la cabeza de la estatua de Uchiha Madara.

-**¡Naruto!** -gritaron al unísono ambas kunoichis. El pelinegro hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras activaba su sharingan, el rubio lo detuvo con un gesto.

-**Tú sigue, ya te alcanzaré luego...** -comentó el muchacho y Sasuke asintió convencido marchándose de un salto. El Uzumaki se dio media vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con Ten-Ten y Hinata- **¿por qué se empeñan en seguirme?** -preguntó fastidiado el rubio. Hinata lo miraba incrédula mientras Ten-Ten de un salto se puso a pocos metros de él.

-**Porque te amo Naruto-kun** -confesó Ten-Ten tratando de acercarse a su compañero. El chico se alejó rápidamente de ella.

-**Hum, ahora me amas, creía que aún no era el momento...** -indicó causando que la chica rompiera en llanto.

-**¡He sido tan baka! ¡No me sentía lista pero ahora lo sé te amo con todas mis fuerzas Naruto y no dejaré que te vallas! **-exclamó abrazándolo de improviso. El chico se quedó inmóvil y no correspondió al gesto- **¿Tanto te ha molestado mi respuesta?** -preguntó destrozada. El rubio la miró tristemente mientras Hinata se le acercaba y lo abrazaba también.

-**N-Na-Naruto-kun, por favor, quédate conmigo...** -suplicó Hinata tartamudeando por el llanto. Naruto suspiró arrepentido.

-**Ya se los he dicho, esto no se trata de mis sentimientos por ustedes. Tengo que encontrar a mis padres...** -confesó mientras ambas alzaban su húmedo rostro para observar al rubio.

-**¿Tus padres?** -preguntaron al unísono confundidas. El rubio asintió, aunque no quería revelar sus planes se sintió culpable y lo hizo sin reparar en las consecuencias que podría haberle traído la confesión.

-**Hai, y antes de irme quisiera agradecerles por todo. Ten-Ten, Hinata... Arigato** -resolvió mientras con ambas manos dejaba inconsciente a las chicas y se marchaba de allí.

* * *

-**Se ha marchado, no están heridas, simplemente duermen** -comentó Kakashi a los demás mientras recorrían los bosques en dirección a la aldea. El jounin cargaba con Gai quien había quedado en extremo adolorido y no podía mover un músculo. Hinata era cargada por Lee y Ten-Ten por Neji.

-**Me pregunto ¿por qué lo habrán hecho?** -comentó en voz alta Neji, los demás lo miraron con complicidad.

-**No lo sé, pero de algo estoy seguro: hemos fallado esta misión.**

Los tristes rostros de Hinata y Ten-Ten fueron acompañados por los rostros de los demás, habían perdido a dos gennin valiosos.

* * *

-**Bien hecho Naruto** -comentó Sasuke mientras atravesaban la frontera, ya nada los separaba de su meta.

-**De acuerdo con el lugar, Jiraiya-sensei debe estar...**

-**¡Aquí!** -exclamó el anciano saltando de su escondite. Sasuke y Naruto se exaltaron por la repentina aparición del sannin- **mi mensajero me ha dicho que tuvieron algunos... problemas** -comentó Jiraiya mientras ambos asentían con impaciencia- **si me preguntas Naruto, creo que fuiste algo cruel con...**

-**¡Eso no importa! ¡Tenemos un largo camino por delante y nos debes una sesión de entrenamiento!** -exclamó el rubio mientras Sasuke asentía complacido. Jiraiya suspiró.

-**Esta juventud de hoy en día..., de acuerdo, les enseñaré a ambos una técnica de nivel S por el camino** -comentó el sannin mientras Naruto levantaba su puño emocionado y el Uchiha sonreía impaciente- **¡Nuestro destino es Uzushiogakure!**

Acá termina el cuarto capítulo, algo más largo que el anterior. Solo pido si pueden dejar sus review indicando sus críticas o si les gustó el episodio.


	5. Uzushiogakure

Hola!, en esta ocasión les vengo a traer el quinto capítulo, es más corto que el anterior (es algo así como un intermedio, ya verán a lo que me refiero en el siguiente cap) pero espero que les guste!

Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Aclaraciones del fic:

**-Hablando, situaciones u objetos llamativos**

**-**_Pensando, frases del pasado de cada personaje_

**Capítulo 5 : Uzushiogakure**

-**¡Por favor Hokage-sama! ¡debe enviarnos en su búsqueda!** -exclamó Ten-Ten sin poder contenerse más aunque eso supusiera una falta de respeto a Obito. El hombre comenzó a titubear, estaba dudando de su anterior decisión.

-**Disculpe a mi alumna, ¡la fuerza de la juventud arde con fuerza en su interior!** -comentó Gai secándose las lágrimas. Había sido una semana difícil para él en la cual se sentía un fracasado como sensei, pero el ver a sus dos alumnos tan decididos a encontrar a Naruto sanaba su herida.

-**Aunque les asignara esta misión no podrían cumplirla** -indicó con seriedad, los miembros del equipo lo miraron algo molestos por el comentario. Supo que debía explicarse- **me refiero a que les falta un integrante, debido a eso yo...**

-**¡H-Hokage-sama! ¡le suplico que me cambie al equipo de Gai-sensei!** -exclamó una voz al tiempo que se abría la puerta de improviso. Los presentes se dieron media vuelta para identificar a Hinata Hyuga en la entrada de la oficina.

-**¿Estás segura? ¿qué dirá Kurenai si...? **

-**¡Me ha dado su permiso!** -interrumpió la Hyuga. Obito asintió resignado.

-**Bien, entonces ¿qué dices Gai si la dejas entrar?** -cuestionó el Uchiha con una sonrisa. Maito Gai la miró detenidamente, analizando la situación, luego se dio media vuelta y levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-**¡A-Arigato Gai-sensei!** -agradeció haciendo una reverencia. Neji suspiró, iba a ser duro encontrar a Naruto con ellas dos en su equipo.

-**Ahora que vuelven a estar completos, me queda una sola pregunta ¿saben siquiera dónde buscar?** -preguntó causando que Gai rascara su mentón y Ten-Ten negara con la cabeza decepcionada. Hinata comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos tratando de pensar en algún sitio.

-**No será difícil, conozco un lugar donde podrían estar...** -comentó Neji impaciente, tanto Hinata como Ten-Ten se le acercaron y lo miraron con alegría mientras esperaban su respuesta- **pero primero debería relatarnos la verdadera historia tras la destrucción del clan Uchiha, solo para estar seguro** -solicitó nervioso por las miradas que le dirigían ambas chicas. Obito rió un poco.

-**Aunque son asuntos secretos del clan, te contaré ya que me agrada tu astucia** -indicó Obito caminando al ventanal opuesto a su escritorio.

**-Narra Obito-**

Ocurrió hace algunos años y en esos tiempos la relación entre la aldea y el clan no era favorable.

Itachi Uchiha quien ya era un jounin le tocaba, aquel día, la tarea de vigilar el clan. Algo rutinario y degradante pero Itachi era fiel a los Uchiha y no dudó en aceptar la tarea que se le había encomendado. Por otro lado, yo era como el segundo hermano mayor de él (N/A el primero sería Shisui Uchiha) y me ofrecí para suplantarlo luego de algunas horas.

-**No te esfuerces demasiado Itachi** -le indiqué acercándome a él, puesto que el plazo se había cumplido y debía relevarlo.

-**Es una noche preciosa, la brisa es suave y la luna ilumina toda la aldea. Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto...** -me comentó algo preocupado. También pude sentirlo, el aire se notaba algo tenso.

-**Creo que tienes razón** -respondí activando mi sharingan. Detrás de algunos arbustos pude notar un chakra maligno.

-**¡Sal de ahí! ¡puedo verte!** -ordenó Itachi adelantándose a mi, observé que sus ojos eran normales, no había activado su kekkei genkai. Era impresionante.

-**Muy bien hecho, excelente, veo que eres un Uchiha espléndidamente desarrollado** -indicó una voz oculta entre las sombras de la noche. En ese momento, comencé a impacientarme por las incoherencias que decía aquel intruso- **¿Por qué no te rindes y me entregas tus ojos?** -preguntó relamiéndose con una larga lengua que me asqueó. La luz de la luna lo iluminó completamente revelando su verdadera apariencia: tenía una piel muy pálida, con un pelo de color negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Poseía unos ojos de color ámbar con cortes en sus pupilas y unas marcas de color púrpura alrededor de los ojos.

-**Hum, ese es tu verdadero plan, estas aquí por los ojos de todos los Uchiha ¿verdad?** -resolvió adivinando su plan. Volvió a relamerse pero esta vez algo sorprendido- **¡no te lo permitiremos! **-en ese momento admiré más que nunca la determinación de Itachi y su valentía y aunque había permanecido en silencio me preparé para el combate.**  
**

-**Pero si ustedes ya me dejaron hacerlo, ¿por qué no oyes con más atención lo que sucede detrás tuyo?** -indicó señalando el clan. Agudizamos el oído pero sin darnos vuelta para no caer en ningún ataque por parte del intruso. Lo que escuché luego fue lo más horripilante que podía haber oído jamás: gritos, destripamientos y sonidos de kunai y de jutsus, una masacre ocurría a mis espaldas.

-**¡S-Sasuke!** -exclamó Itachi preocupado. El hombre carcajeó un poco y, en ese momento, mi compañero golpeó con su katon al intruso. Cuando se dispersó la llamarada producida por el jutsu pudimos ver varias serpientes arrastrándose lejos de allí.

-**Un clon de serpientes ¡Maldición!** -grité con ira. Itachi sólo se dio media vuelta y entró al clan, le seguí de cerca.

Recorrimos con velocidad el lugar, a donde quiera que miráramos habían cadáveres inertes en el suelo con heridas de kunais o de katanas en sus cuerpos, a Itachi no le importaba la masacre sino que su ototo estuviera vivo. En el centro de la pequeña aldea (N/A se refiere al clan Uchiha) encontramos a un pequeño niño tirado en el suelo sin signo de heridas en su cuerpo.

-**Está vivo** -indicó Itachi luego de comprobarlo, en ese momento fuimos rodeados por varios anbus y por el Sandaime.

-**Itachi Uchiha y Obito Uchiha ¿qué ha ocurrido aquí?** -preguntó el Hokage pero antes de que pudiera responderle Itachi escapó rápidamente entre docenas de cuervos que nos distrajeron por un momento y luego desaparecieron al instante- **¿qué demo...? ¡Encuentrenlo!** -ordenó a varios anbus que asintieron y saltaron en diversas direcciones.

-**Hokage-sama ¡Itachi no ha hecho nada! ¡fue un hombre sospechoso parecido a una serpiente!** -traté de defenderlo, pero según me indicó el Sandaime más tarde se le consideraba sospechoso por huir sin dar explicaciones. Luego de una búsqueda exhaustiva por la mente de Sasuke, se reveló que el culpable fue sin duda alguna su propio hermano mayor.

**-Fin de la Narración-**

-**Por supuesto que el culpable fue Orochimaru pero lo que siempre me intrigó fue que Itachi huyera de la escena del crimen declarándose culpable** -reflexionó Obito desconcertado. Los demás no podían creer lo que oían, la masacre del clan Uchiha a manos de uno de los sannin.

-**¡No se preocupe Hokage-sama! ¡encontraremos a Naruto aunque sea lo último que haga! ¡es una promesa!** -exclamó Gai sonriente.

-**...y a Sasuke Uchiha también** -corrigió Neji fastidiado por la escena. Gai asintió avergonzado por su olvido.

-**Como soy el nuevo Hokage y uno de los pocos que conozco la historia tras lo ocurrido en el clan les pido que encuentren también a Itachi Uchiha y lo traigan junto con Naruto y Sasuke **-indicó el Hokage observando con atención al nuevo equipo Gai.

-**Etto, ¿Hokage-sama?** -pronunció Hinata causando que Obito le prestara toda su atención- **N-naruto-kun dijo algo de encontrar a sus padres** -comentó la Hyuga y Ten-Ten asintió recordando sus palabras en el Valle del Fin.

-**Hai, Minato y Kushina son miembros valiosos de Konoha que deben ser traídos de vuelta **-indicó Obito algo preocupado.

**-Respecto a lo que dije antes, todo concuerda, si Naruto está en busca de sus padres debió haber ido a Uzushiogakure -**resolvió Neji sorprendiendo aún más al Godaime Hokage.

* * *

-**Bien, según este mapa Uzushiogakure se encuentra dentro del país remolino, al sur de Kirigakure** -indicó Gai observando por décima vez el mapa.

-**Que suerte que a Neji-nisan se le ocurrió pedir autorización a la Mizukage, de otra forma no hubiéramos podido cruzar la frontera** -comentó Hinata agradeciendo en cierta forma a su primo. El Hyuga asintió resignado por su olvidadizo sensei.

-**Me preocupa Naruto-kun, ¿dónde estará?** -preguntó Ten-Ten preocupada- **seguramente me odia, me siento como una estúpida...** -confesó la pelimarrón rompiendo en llanto.

-**No es así Ten-Ten-san, yo también amo a Naruto y sé que no te odia. Tuvo un pasado difícil y eso lo ha hecho más amable, confía en mí** -aseguró la Hyuga consolando a la chica. La misma detuvo su llanto y abrazó a Hinata.

-**A-Arigato Hinata-chan** -agradeció a la sorprendida pelinegra, en ese momento sintió que podía contar con una nueva amiga.

-**¡Jajaja! ¡no se preocupen! ¡la fuerza de la juventud es inmensa en Naruto!** -exclamó alzando su puño en el aire mientras también rompía en llanto y una gota de sudor recorría la cabeza de Neji.

-**Ejem, llegamos** -indicó el Hyuga de la rama secundaria causando que todos se volvieran a observar el paisaje. En efecto, habían llegado.

* * *

-**Bien hecho Naruto, eres un digno sucesor de los Namikaze.**

-**N-no puedo creerlo, ¿este es el verdadero poder del Hiraishin no jutsu*?** -preguntó realmente sorprendido el rubio. Su sensei asintió.

*jutsu del dios trueno volador

-**Así es, ahora creo que estas listo para perfeccionar el rasengan** -indicó el hombre alegrando aún más al Uzumaki- **tú también deberías hacerlo Sasuke** -aconsejó observando al pelinegro.

-**Aún no domino el Sharingan completamente, debo prepararme para vengarme** -respondió volviendo a activar su kekkei genkai.

-**Escucha Ototo, Orochimaru no es un shinobi común que pueda tomarse a la ligera, deberías tomar el consejo de Minato-san** -indicó su hermano mayor (N/A así es, Itachi Uchiha)

-**¡No! ¡esa serpiente debe pagar por lo que ha hecho! ¡el sharingan es más importante!**

-**Lo pagará, pero primero debes perfeccionar el rasengan, es una técnica de nivel S y además muy poderosa** -comentó Itachi, su hermano suspiró resignado.

-**Entrenarán después de comer chicos, Jiraiya-sensei nos espera dentro. Vamos, he preparado ramen** -comentó una voz que provenía de dentro de la casa.

-**¡Eres genial mamá!** -exclamó Naruto corriendo hacia la puerta.

-_"Aquí vamos de nuevo, otra vez almorzaremos ramen"_ -pensó Minato resignado- **¡Hai, Kushina-chan!** -respondió el Namikaze al nuevo llamado de su esposa.

* * *

Uzushiogakure no era como las historias la describían, el antiguo esplendor estaba sepultado entre montones de escombros de una magnífica aldea. Se decepcionaron bastante al observar esta perspectiva, parecía inhabitada desde años.

-**Bien, esto es lo que haremos: Hinata tu vendrás conmigo y buscaremos por el sector este. Neji y Ten-Ten recorrerán el oeste de la aldea** -planeó Gai rápidamente- **no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que anochezca, este será el punto de reencuentro en dos horas** -concluyó mientras Hinata seguía temerosa a su nuevo y enérgico sensei.

Recorrieron en silencio la aldea de los Uzumaki, Ten-Ten observaba atentamente en todas direcciones en busca de algún rastro del rubio. Neji también lo hacía pero algo nervioso, tenía una gran oportunidad que había estado esperando mucho tiempo.

-**Ten-Ten, quiero hablar contigo** -comentó el Hyuga con nerviosismo pero sin tartamudear. La chica continuó su camino, casi como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Entraron en una especie de templo que se encontraba casi intacto por dentro.

-**¡Mira Neji! ¿Qué es eso?** -preguntó corriendo hacia una estantería con docenas de máscaras. El usuario del Byakugan se acercó al sitio.

-**Conozco la historia, el clan Uzumaki recolectaba máscaras para sus rituales de sellado** -indicó con seriedad, la chica asintió sorprendida. Ten-Ten se dio media vuelta y se acercó aún más a la estantería, pudo notar que en el suelo yacía una fotografía que parecía reciente. Lo tomó con suavidad y quedó shockeada por lo que vio.

-**E-es-esto es...** -tartamudeó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se arrodillaba con el retrato en ambas manos. Neji se acercó para observar lo que la chica sostenía, todos los recuerdos sobre su entrenamiento junto a Naruto y Ten-Ten lo angustiaron de inmediato. Se arrodilló y abrazó con cariño a su compañera mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

El retrato mostraba la fotografía del equipo Gai. Su sensei en el medio levantando su pulgar en el aire y sonriendo y su otra mano se encontraba apoyada en su cintura. Naruto imitaba a Gai y Neji tenía ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mostraba aburrimiento. Ten-Ten sonreía alegremente con sus manos y parte de sus brazos ocultos tras su espalda.

La fotografía tenía una dedicatoria: _"¡Para mis mejores y más queridos alumnos en el día de su victoria! ¡Que la fuerza de la juventud nunca se apague!" _(N/A por victoria se refiere a cuando derrotaron a los alumnos de Kakashi)

* * *

-**Itachi, desearía que de vez en cuando nos acompañaras al cenar...** -indicó con seriedad Minato acercándose al solitario Uchiha. El pelinegro rio un poco y volvió su rostro para contemplar nuevamente las estrellas. El Namikaze se sentó junto a él.

-**Me siento... feliz de volver a ver a Sasuke, realmente tenía miedo de que me creyera un asesino. Me alegra saber que conoce la verdad, tu alumno hizo bien en contárselo a esta edad** -indicó Itachi sonriente. Minato asintió en respuesta- **Naruto me ha sorprendido, tiene un gran potencial para tus técnicas.**

-**Así es, estoy realmente orgulloso de él. Aunque no le he contado la verdad todavía, creo que será mejor esperar un año o dos** -indicó Minato, Itachi asintió aprobando su respuesta- **Uzushiogakure no era un buen lugar para permanecer por mucho tiempo, fue bueno movernos** -comentó cambiando de tema y el Uchiha volvió a asentir.

-**Esta noche es igual a la de aquel incidente. Quien diría que algo así me traería malos recuerdos, quiero borrarlos** -el Namikaze se volvió a ver al Uchiha algo confundido.

-**¿A qué te refieres? **

-**Estoy harto de que haya muertes, guerras, conflictos. Quiero hacer lo que sea para que la paz sea total** -Minato continuó observándolo ahora más confundido. Negó con la cabeza para darle a entender que no comprendía lo que estaba diciendo- **formaré un grupo de ninjas con mi mismo ideal llamado Akatsuki y quiero que tú, Naruto, Sasuke, Kushina y Jiraiya sean parte de él.**

Acá termina el cuarto capítulo, algo más largo que el anterior. Solo pido si pueden dejar sus review indicando sus críticas o si les gustó el episodio.

**Kentanaka1350: **Me alegro que te gustaran y en cuanto al "porno" vendrá pronto.

**SB: **Aquí la tienes! me tardé un poco pero en fin espero que te guste este también.

**darkhellsoul: **Espero que este cap te hallan aclarado algunas de tus dudas. Más adelante explicaré como es que están vivos los padres de Naruto.


	6. Sentimientos

Hola!, en esta ocasión les vengo a traer el sexto capítulo, es más largo que el anterior así que espero que les guste!

Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia : Contiene Lemon algo explícito (este es el momento que muchos esperaban xD) pero no entre Naruto y Ten-Ten o Hinata, ya verán que hay una nueva pareja.**

Aclaraciones del fic:

**-Hablando, situaciones u objetos llamativos**

**-**_Pensando, frases del pasado de cada personaje_

**Capítulo 6 : Sentimientos**

Tres años habían transcurrido, la aldea mantenía su paz y esplendor bajo el mando de Obito Uchiha. Todos los miembros de los equipos eran chunnin o tenían un rango mayor, como jounin. El equipo 7 había conseguido un nuevo miembro proveniente de la raíz de Konoha, llamado Sai junto con un jounin temporal que fue Yamato, un anbu de élite.

En aquella mañana, Neji Hyuga esperaba a los miembros de su equipo cerca de la entrada de la aldea. Una misión de rango S los aguardaba.

-**Vamos Ten-Ten-chan, ¡llevo esperando una hora!** -exclamó el ojiblanco al divisar a la chica. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la abrazó con cariño y trató de besarla pero ella desvió su rostro hacia un costado- **¿qué sucede?** -preguntó sorprendido del rechazo.

-**Lo siento Neji-kun, no me siento muy bien** -se disculpó Ten-Ten separándose de su actual pareja, el chico suspiró con tristeza.

-**Es por la misión ¿verdad?, no quiero decepcionarte pero es muy probable que no encontremos a Na...** -antes de que pudiera concluir la joven había golpeado su cara con fuerza. La mano se marcó en su mejilla mientras se frotaba adolorido y muy sorprendido.

-**¡Lo encontraremos! ¡tengo plena fe de que así será!** -exclamó con total convicción y luego caminó lejos de él. El chico negó con la cabeza, aún no podía obtener completamente el corazón de la chica.

-**¡Jajaja! ¿Tan temprano y ya tienen deseos de entrenar? ¡Esos son mis verdaderos alumnos! ¡tan llenos de fuerza y juventud...!** -afirmaba mientras lágrimas recorrían su rostro con velocidad-** ¡Si solo Naruto estuviera aquí!** -exclamó llorando desconsoladamente, a Neji un gota de sudor le recorrió la cabeza con vergüenza.

Neji observó a Ten-Ten, estaba increíblemente hermosa, no solo había crecido sino que también su cuerpo se había desarrollado bastante (N/A en este fic ella tiene un buen cuerpo, si saben a lo que me refiero xD, eso lo hago para el lemon que habrá más adelante). Llevaba una blusa blanca con pantalones de color rojizo. Utilizaba guantes negros sin dedos y tenía una herramienta de enorme convocatoria de desplazamiento en la espalda. Según ella era para emergencias, ya que con su Ranton bastaba.

Él también había cambiado mucho, vestía una camisa blanca, ancha y de mangas largas, que se cerraba mediante un botón, y unos pantalones del mismo color. A la cintura llevaba un accesorio, como un manto, de color negro. Su pelo creció, manteniendo la cinta para sujetar la punta, pero dejando dos mechones a los lados de su rostro.

-**Sensei, ya estamos todos aquí** -comentó Neji tratando de calmar a Gai. Aunque él era un jounin todavía se mantenía en el equipo junto con Ten-Ten. El sensei asintió limpiándose las lágrimas.

-**¡G-Gai-sensei!** -exclamó una voz detrás de ellos. Se volvieron a observar a la recién llegada, era Hinata Hyuga- **S-siento llegar tarde...** -se disculpó la chica jadeante.

Hinata había sido objeto de las perversiones de Neji durante mucho tiempo, aunque su novia era Ten-Ten ella jamás lo amó, simplemente quería tratar de olvidar a Naruto y Neji lo sabía muy bien. La atracción que en un momento tuvo hacia su compañera fue eliminada cuando ella demostró que amaba únicamente al rubio y que sería la pareja del Hyuga para disminuir el dolor, ahora sus sentimientos estaban aclarados.

El cabello le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, con un flequillo el cual tapaba su frente. Los filamentos que enmarcan su rostro aún se mantenían, pero eran más largos debido al crecimiento de su pelo. Su vestimenta, luego de convertirse en Chūnin, constaba de una chaqueta color lavanda con las mangas color crema sobre una camisa de rejilla negra, unos pantalones azul marino y unas sandalias de tacón negro. El color de la banda había pasado de azul a negro.

Muchas veces se reprimía por pensar de aquella manera. ¡Eran primos!, pero aún así le encantaba Hinata, siempre le había gustado su timidez y su bondad.

-**Bien, ahora que el equipo Gai está completo podremos partir, recuerden que nuestra misión es encontrar la guarida de Akatsuki. Esa información la obtuvimos de...**

-**...Una fuente altamente confiable, a partir de aquí nos dividiremos en dos grupos. Hinata, tu vendrás conmigo. Registraremos la zona cercana a Kumogakure** -anunció de repente Neji mientras la chica asentía decidida a emprender el viaje- **Gai-sensei y Ten-Ten buscarán en la tierra de los Arrozales -**resolvió rápidamente y en un instante todos se prepararon para realizar la búsqueda. El hombre cejudo asintió sonriente, la juventud lo había superado nuevamente.

* * *

-**Delicioso** -respondió- **nada mejor que un poco de Udon luego de una exhaustiva búsqueda. Realmente eres muy buena Hinata-chan** -indicó Neji causando cierto sonrojo en la chica. Aún le costaba acostumbrarse a que su primo la llamase "chan" y no "sama" como solía hacerlo hacía tres años.

-**Arigato, Neji-sa... ¡kun!** -exclamó corrigiéndose mientras sonreía. Neji pudo sentir la sangre subirle a sus mejillas, la calidez que le producía aquella hermosa sonrisa lo hacía vibrar. No podía soportarlo más, debía declararse a Hinata.

-**H-Hinata, necesito decirte algo** -indicó observando el fuego consumir los leños, la luz de las brasas era lo único que iluminaba la oscuridad. La chica mantuvo su sonrisa mientras asentía y no le despegaba la vista de encima, había cambiado mucho, ahora tenía más confianza en sí misma- **quería... disculparme, por haberte maltratado durante nuestra infancia. Estoy arrepentido por mi tonta actitud** -el tronco donde ambos estaban sentados crujió por el peso de los Hyuga. La sonrisa de Hinata se esfumó un momento mientras observaba al chico sorprendida, luego desvió su mirada hacia la fogata.

-**Eso no importa Neji-kun, no debes pedirme per...** -el chico se le acercó rápidamente y le tomó ambas manos. Luego la miró a aquellos ojos plateados tan hermosos que tenía.

-**¡No! ¡he sido un imbécil y necesito decirte esto!** -exclamó enojado consigo mismo, la actitud tranquila y bondadosa de Hinata llenaba de tristeza su corazón- **y-yo estaba celoso** -confesó calmándose pero sin soltarle las manos. La chica permaneció inmóvil sorprendida por lo que oía.

-**¿C-ce-celoso?** -repitió confundida. El chico asintió con total arrepentimiento.

-**No sabes lo difícil que fue para mi perder a mi padre cuando era solo un niño ni lo que significa cargar con la marca de maldición y tu lo tenías todo, todo aquello que nunca tuve** -estaba dejando salir sus verdaderos sentimientos, aquellos que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser y que tanto daño le hacían. Soltó las manos de Hinata para volver a observar el fuego- **recuerdo la primera vez que te vi en la fiesta de tu padre, eras tan hermosa y agradable, mi corazón palpitó fuertemente por ti** -reveló el Hyuga. Hinata abrió ambos ojos todo lo que pudo, nunca se imaginó que Neji Hyuga le dijera "hermosa". Comenzó a temblar del nerviosismo, aquellas palabras que siempre había deseado que Naruto se las dedicara le gustaron demasiado.

-**N-No s-soy h-hermosa...** -Neji se había dado media vuelta y le había colocado un dedo en la boca.

-**Tu piel es tan suave, tus ojos son como la luna, tu piel es suave y blanca como la nieve, y tus labios tan... apetecibles** -con aquella última palabra había besado los labios de Hinata Hyuga, fue algo tan dulce para Neji como para su prima y en ese momento le importó un comino si eran parientes.

-**N-Neji-kun yo...** -susurró separándose lentamente. El Hyuga acarició con suavidad el rostro de la joven, provocandole cierto escalofrío. Nunca se había sentido de aquella manera, sabía que eran primos pero aquella sensación de querer algo más con el chico le fue suficiente convicción.

Se pusieron de pie y, tomados de la mano, ingresaron en la carpa (N/A en Argentina le decimos carpa a la tienda donde se duerme, aclaro por las dudas). En uno de los sitios para dormir Hinata se recostó con suavidad esperando que Neji pudiera desnudarla.

El chico se quitó la mayor parte del atuendo revelando un marcado físico pero dejando la ropa interior. Se arrodilló frente a la Hyuga quien temblaba de los nervios y le quitó la blusa, dejando a la vista sus enormes pechos solamente cubiertos por la camisa de rejilla negra. El miembro de Neji apretó firmemente contra su ropa interior queriendo salir. La vista de Hinata era más de lo que se había imaginado en sus perversiones.

Se recostó encima de ella, su entrepierna pegada contra la de Hinata. La chica suspiró al tenerlo tan cerca, cada vez tenía menos dudas. Tomó un kunai de la mochila que yacía cerca de él y comenzó a cortar la zona de la camisa adyacente a los pechos de la chica, cuando terminó emergieron por los agujeros para que Neji pudiera contemplarlos.

Hizo todo lo que podía ocurrirsele, los lamió, los succionó, los chupó con avidez y endureció de gran manera sus pezones. Hinata dejaba escapar gritos de placer mientras el chico hacía su trabajo, Neji se prometió que a partir de aquel día haría lo mismo con frecuencia ya que quería ser el primero en beber de los pechos de la Hyuga cuando lactara (N/A sí lo se, es realmente pervertido Neji en este fic xD).

Se detuvo, una leve vibración del cuerpo de Hinata acompañado con un gemido largo le indicó que la chica había llegado a su primer orgasmo.

-**Bien, he logrado que estés lo suficientemente húmeda Hinata-chan, ha llegado el momento** -anunció extasiado de la figura de la preciosa joven, su miembro parecía que estallaría de tan duro que estaba, era el instante perfecto para hacerla toda suya. La chica lo observó asustada pero asintió, quería llegar así de lejos con Neji.

Se quitó la ropa interior lanzandola lejos, luego desnudó completamente a la chica quien se tapaba de la vergüenza, Neji sonrió con ternura ante la inocencia de Hinata mientras le quitaba la ropa interior y revelaba la vagina mojada de la joven.

-**N-Neji-kun, hazlo suavemente...** -suplicó la chica sonrojada. El muchacho asintió mientras que, con su mano derecha, ingresaba por el agujero vaginal de Hinata.

Estaba tan húmedo y apretado ahí dentro y aunque era la primera vez del chico se sentía increíblemente bien. Con la Hyuga ocurría lo mismo, pero el dolor era mayor al sentir sus paredes sujetándose más y más a cada penetración completa que daba acompañado por fuertes gritos de placer de Hinata. Luego de un rato el dolor cesó así como aquella extraña sensación de temor.

-**¡Tus pechos son deliciosos!** -exclamó Neji jugueteando con ellos mientras se mantenían firmes por ambos agujeros de la rejilla, no se la había quitado con una razón: que cumpliera la función de sostenerlos para que pudiera chuparlos y así aumentar su placer también. Las piernas de Hinata sujetaron con fuerza el cuerpo de Neji para impedir que se alejara de su interior, quería sentir aquel placer durante todo el tiempo que fuese posible.

Los gritos de Hinata cada vez eran más seguidos, en cambio Neji jadeaba con mayor fuerza a cada minuto que pasaba. Sabía que pronto llegaría al orgasmo y la chica lo haría junto con él.

-**C-Creo que m-me vengo H-Hinata-chan** -confesó el Hyuga sintiendo que todo el placer aumentaba aún más, si aquello fuera posible. Hinata gritaba suavemente mientras que con sus manos sujetaba la espalda de Neji con ternura. Juntos, como un sólo ser, culminaron su orgasmo.

-**¿N-Neji-kun?** -indicó llenando de emoción al chico, había sido perfecto para su primera vez.

-**D-dime Hinata-chan** -respondió tembloroso mientras ambos se cubrían con una manta.

-**T-te amo** -concluyó recostando su suave rostro en el pecho de Neji. El chico no podía ser más feliz, aunque muchos problemas les esperarían había una gran esperanza de que pudieran ser pareja.

* * *

-**¡Ahí está! ¡Vamos Gai-sensei!** -exclamó Ten-Ten divisando la entrada a la guarida.

-**¡Hai!** -respondió y ambos ingresaron por la cueva, corrieron por un pasillo oscuro donde solo se podía oír el goteo del agua y llegaron a una gran sala formada en el interior de la Tierra.

Examinaron el sitio, había pilares de roca que sostenían el lugar además de algunos arroyos subterráneos y piedra caliza. Lo recorrieron dirigiéndose siempre al centro.

-**Esto no me gusta, Ten-Ten debemos estar atentos a...** -no pudo continuar, un kunai había rozado su rostro y le había hecho un pequeño corte.

-**Bienvenidos, Gai-sensei, Ten-Ten-chan...** -saludó una voz entre las sombras. La chica formó en su mano un rayo y lo sostuvo, era lo suficientemente potente como para iluminar toda la caverna y así lo hizo. Allí pudieron divisar a Naruto.

-**¿Naruto-kun? ¡Al fin te he encontrado!** -exclamó la chica entre lágrimas. Corrió ignorando si su vida se encontraba en peligro y abrazó al rubio con desesperación mientras rompía en llanto- **Te he extrañado tanto...** -Gai no la detuvo, sabía que Naruto no era tan cruel como para hacerle daño a su ex compañera, pero estaría atento por si acaso. No podía ver nada, más allá del chico ya que Ten-Ten había desecho su rayo al correr hacia él.

-**Haz cambiado mucho, eres más hermosa de lo que recuerdo** -confesó el chico correspondiendo al abrazo mientras la observaba sonriente. Ten-Ten lo observó a los ojos con cierta felicidad, él también había cambiado.

Era mucho más alto y más delgado con un cuerpo más definido, en cuanto a su vestimenta utilizaba una capa negra con el dibujo del Kyubi en blanco. La chica supuso que aquella era la vestimenta de su grupo.

-**Naruto... yo...** -antes de que pudiera decir algo fue besada con pasión por parte del rubio. Sus labios se entrelazaron en un ansiado beso, el muchacho acercó su cuerpo aún más al de la joven, quería sentirlo de cerca, que su nariz se inundara con el aroma a perfume que emanaba de la preciosa joven.

Se separaron suavemente aún manteniendo el abrazo se miraron a los ojos.

-**Mis espías me han dicho que tu actual novio es Neji** -indicó Naruto sorprendiendo a la chica- **¿y bien?** -preguntó ante la evidente sorpresa de Ten-Ten.

-**Lo siento Naruto-kun, creí que junto a él te podría olvidar pero no fue así** -confesó la joven, el chico levantó una ceja dubitativo- **¿que hay de Hinata?** -cuestionó algo celosa. El chico rió suavemente.

-**También la he vigilado, pero recientemente me han informado que Hinata y Neji... bueno...** -no quiso terminar la frase pero para Ten-Ten fue suficiente, se libraría de dos pájaros de un tiro.

-**¡Naruto! ¡No puedo creer que realmente te hallamos encontrado!** -exclamaba el jounin de Konoha limpiándose las lágrimas. Le había dado tiempo a su alumna para que hablara con el rubio pero no podía contenerse más.

-**Realmente Gai-sensei no ha cambiado mucho** -susurró el muchacho con algo de vergüenza, la chica suspiró dándole la razón.

-**¿Vendrás con nosotros verdad? Todos en la aldea te están esperando...** -preguntó Ten-Ten, Naruto se separó de ella y caminó unos pasos hacia atrás.

-**No puedo, lo siento. Tengo una tarea importante que cumplir y no puedo abandonarla** -respondió el joven, la chica se acercó nuevamente y lo abrazó de improviso mientras rompía en llanto.

-**¡No quiero perderte de nuevo Naruto-kun!** -exclamaba entre lágrimas. El chico besó con suavidad la frente de la joven.

-**De verdad lo siento Ten-Ten-chan, pero no puedo... **

-**¡Vamos Naruto, no tenemos mucho tiempo!** -exclamó una voz detrás de él. Gai quiso vislumbrar en la oscuridad pero Ten-Ten había apagado su Ranton. Naruto se dio media vuelta.

-**Hai, en un momento estaré con ustedes** -respondió el rubio. Un gruñido pudo oírse detrás.

-**Bien, pero no te retrases dobe, Fuu-chan nos espera** -indicó la voz para luego desaparecer sin ser visto.

-**Debo irme** -anunció besandola nuevamente en despedida. La chica le sujetó la capa para impedir que se marche.

-**N-No te dejaré ir**

-**Ten-Ten-chan, sabes que te amo y jamás te haría daño. Déjame marchar y te prometo que responderé tus dudas pronto** -resolvió Naruto. La chica apoyó su rostro contra el pecho del rubio mientras su cabello era acariciado por el rubio.-

-**¿Lo prometes?** -preguntó con cierta inocencia.

-**Te lo juro** -respondió desvaneciéndose en el aire. Ten-Ten dejó de sentir el cuerpo de Naruto en un instante. Gai se acercó a ella y la abrazó con comprensión.

-**Esa técnica... ¿acaso Minato le ha enseñado el Hiraishin? **-preguntó confundido mientras la caverna se inundaba con el suave llanto de la chica, no soportaba alejarse del Uzumaki.

* * *

-**¿Por qué haz tardado tanto dobe?** -preguntó Sasuke molesto- **sabes muy bien que a Fuu-chan no le agrada que me valla sin ella.**

-**Lo sé Sasuke, desde que son pareja que no se despega de tu lado. ¿Sabes lo feliz que debe sentirse?, para un Jinchuriki el ser amado es mayor regalo que cualquier otra cosa** -indicó filosóficamente el rubio sorprendido a su compañero de cabello azabache. El Uchiha asintió sonriente.

-**En cualquier caso, fue bueno que no le revelaras nuestros planes. Sé que la asociación impide matar por gusto** -indicó Sasuke. Naruto asintió algo nervioso, le había prometido a Ten-Ten explicarle todo más tarde.

Caminaron por el bosque iluminado a la luz de la Luna. Cuando llegaron a un claro se encontraron con los demás miembros.

-**Sasuke, Naruto, ¿a qué se debe el retraso?, era una simple misión de reconocimiento** -cuestionó el líder. Naruto negó con la cabeza impidiendo a Sasuke responder.

-**Lo siento Itachi, es que el Kyubi sintió algo pero no fue nada** -mintió el rubio dejando perplejo al Uchiha menor, Itachi asintió comprendiendo.

-**¡Sasuke-kun!** -exclamó una voz cerca de él. Una chica de ojos color naranja y cabello verde-azulado había abrazado al menor de los Uchiha con ternura mientras todos los observaban con atención. Luego de un rápido beso se volvieron a observar a Itachi.

-**Bien, este es el momento clave de nuestra organización, ahora que tenemos nuestro equipo completo podremos cumplir nuestro objetivo** -indicó el hermano de Sasuke causando que todo Akatsuki asintiera emocionado. Una mano se elevó en el aire.

-**¡Itachi-kun yo aún no domino al Nanabi!** -exclamó la novia de Sasuke. El Uchiha asintió recordando ese pequeño detalle.

-**Es verdad, no podemos llevar a cabo nuestro plan si los jinchurikis no tienen pleno control sobre sus bijus** -comentó Itachi. Los demás asintieron.

-**Propongo que Bee-san le enseñe a Fuu a dominar al Nanabi** -sugirió una voz que se encontraba al lado del Uchiha mayor. El muchacho asintió.

-**¡Okay Minato!** -exclamó en respuesta el jinchuriki del Hachibi.

-**¿Kushina como se comporta el Gobi?** -preguntó Minato algo preocupado a su esposa.

-**De maravilla, me ha dicho que prefiere mi compañía a la de Han** -comentó Kushina Uzumaki quien se encontraba junto a Roshi y a Utakata (N/A ambos jinchurikis del Yonbi y del Rokubi respectivamente).

-**Ahora que todo queda planeado tendremos una semana para prepararnos. La invasión a Orochimaru no será fácil. **

Acá termina el sexto capítulo, más largo que el anterior para su disfrute. Solo pido si pueden dejar sus review indicando sus críticas o si les gustó el episodio.

**KenTanaka1350 :** Empezó el lemon! jaja hay una nueva pareja como pudiste leer. Quizás el próximo capítulo explique todo.


End file.
